8 Days of Monochrome
by heartfeelias
Summary: A collection of short stories in honour of Monochrome week 2018! (12-19th February) Summaries inside.
1. Day 1: Happy Hearts

**Happy Hearts**

 **Day 1: Rags to Riches**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **It's the first fic of the week and I'm already crying. The setting takes place prior to volume 3, Blake and Weiss just started dating. Please enjoy.**

 **Summary: Blake always make sure to remind Weiss how they enrich each other's lives every day. And when Weiss is upset, Blake feels the need to remind her even more strongly just how much finding one another filled their empty days.**

xxx

Blake's ear twitched filtering the sounds of the chirping birds and early morning but couldn't find the one she was searching for. In the pit of her stomach she felt a familiar sinking sensation and she furrowed her brows without opening her eyes to confirm her hunch. Her hand fell by her side and she patted the space next to her. Empty.

The cat faunus cracked open an eye grumpily stiffling a yawn. No Weiss. She vividly recalled spending the night chatting with her girlfriend and the smaller girl had insisted on spooning her. It had been a new custom for them to spark a conversation every evening after a warm bath as they were trying to get to know each other better and one time it had ended up with them accidentally falling asleep in her bed. Their teammates, who were conveniently on an assignment and wouldn't return till tonight, had not minded. And with that their accident turned to a habitual event.

 _'As long as you don't get too nasty with us here okay, Ruby's still a baby,_ ' Yang had winked at her pointing a thumb at her sister, 'keep it strictly pg-15'. Ruby had bristled sticking her tongue out in mock disgust but quickly offered her congratulations along with her blessing.

Blake had stood slouching mortified expression hidden behind a hand and she still winced remembering how Weiss had not reacted as quietly leaving quite a few bruises on the brawler. It was a challenge to get her to calm down but eventually Weiss settled to calling them put on being to dramatic about it all the while pushing the back of her hand against Blake's so the latter could hold it. They all had to bite their tongues to hold their comments back. Following that first incident, the possibility of being seen again didn't deter the pair from repeating the evening until they had made a routine out of it. Last night had been no exception with a slight difference that Blake had not awoken to be greeted by the slumbering form of her lover. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the light and stared with fervor at the space by her side. Pushing herself upwards with her elbows she grumbled at the misfortune of waking up late she leaned out from her bed to have a look at their room. Her gaze immediately focused on the figure by the entrance, surrounding blurred as she dug her nails into the mattress.

Weiss was standing by the door in front of what she identified as mini mountain of wrapped boxes. The girl back quivered stiffly held as straight as possible, her hand balled up in fists to the point of digging her nails painfully into her palm. Blake immediately sought to get to her the moment she registered the little shudders quaking along the small frame of her body. Unfortunately, she had forgotten the wrapped burrito she had been a few minutes earlier and tripped as the blankets caught her legs when she failed to kick them off. She landed with a grunt on the floor and rubbed her aching bottom as she foundher footing once more.

The sudden thumping had alerted Weiss and caused her to whip round to the source of the pained mewls. Her brow was creased and she was biting her lower lip. Blake watched as her glare relented and eyes widened at the disheveled Faunus concern taking priority over her other emotions. "Blake are you-"

"What's wrong?" Blake gasped sprinting to cover the distance between them to inspect the smaller girl cutting her short. She immediately stroked Weiss' arms in a soothing motion. "You weren't in bed." Blake continued in a state of confusion uncertain of how some presents could have brought so much displeasure to her teammate.

"I'm fine,"Weiss squeaked as the other pinched her cheek,"Ow, that was uncalled for,"

Blake stared deadpan into the girl's eyes causing her fight against the need to fidget. Weiss sighed as her girlfriend took her hands and unfurled them kissing the redness of her palms.

"It's nothing really," she said softly.

Weiss smiled weakly sending Blake's heart in a flutter. If only she could take of her mind from whatever it was that had brought this gloomy mood and let the smile reach her eyes.

"More importantly, are you okay?" Blake's ears flattened to her scalp in a mix of irritation and , her bum had seen better days but she would live and her mishap was certainly not overriding significance.

"I'll survive with the bruise,"Blake admitted resisting the urge to pinch the soft cheeks once more and instead rubbed her thumbs gently into the back of the girl's hands as she held them. She put on her best pleading kitty face and batted her lashes amiably, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Weiss has to stop herself from cooing and withered a size from the smoldering look. She felt her willpower succumb as Blake's pout intensifies and in vain tried to avert her gaze. She would be greeted by mess of garbage behind her and she would rather stare at her pretty girlfriend.

"Alright, I'm just a little annoyed at this," Weiss trailed off untangling herself from Blake who rolled her eyes at the understatement. She crouching to retrieve a card from on top of an ugly green and purple box, the largest of the bunch and handed it to the curious Faunus.

Blake frowned as she read the words addressed to Weiss. "To my darling daughter, Happy B..." Blake spluttered resisting the urge to rub her eyes, "Birthday? Isn't your birthday-"

"Not today!,"Weiss snarled letting her hands dig into her thighs as she exhaled from her nose, "It's in more than half a year, yes, incredible huh?"

Blake felt a little sick as she looked from the card and its addressee watching Weiss huff and grumble under her breath as she crossed her arms. She was beginning to join the dots but wasn't certain how to prod at the subject. They had been dating for little over a month now and most of their talks had been lighthearted on subjects such as their interest or sometimes they would focus more on innocent touches. They did have evenings when they touched upon the subject of the White Fang and The Schnee Dust Company but they kept it those to an informative chat for the other party and avoided any discourse most of the time. Blake had been more open to sharing than Weiss, whereas the youngest Schnee learned of the horrors of dust miners working condition, Blake merely surmised that the Schnee's were a family of five with a few cousins as associates. Weiss preferred to show her love verbally rather than physically although she was a tad shyer and when it all started the more she talked the less Blake felt she was sharing at times. Blake was the type to give a mixture of both, giving encouraging pats and whispering a compliment there and here when she could allowing them to find a good balance between them as they became more comfortable and curious of each other.

Blake stumbled in an attempt to cheer up the other but Weiss cut her off, "He probably got a new secretary, he always prepares these things beforehand,"

She puffed black locks out of her eyes as she tilted her head to look in the direction Weiss was glaring. With the appalling wrapping of the large box Blake hadn't noticed the few smaller ones that had been opened. A lovely dress adorned with pearls and lace caused her eyes to bulge out in shock. She gaped and her jaw almost hit the floor as her eyes scanned the jewelry around it. Blake wasn't an expert when it came to precious stones and jewels but something told her the items displayed before her could buy a whole island.

"It's a dress for a performance," Weiss whispered catching Blake's hand in hers, "He always does this," Her shoulders slumped a little as she grasped at straws trying to see something positive out of this incident. "At least I know he's going to have another bunch of fundraising events after I turn 18,"

Blake squeezed the limp hand in hers in support,"You mean he's sent you presents...so you can attend some parties?" The implication sounded innocent but knowing Weiss' feelings about the decline of their family's standing as an honorable company she felt appalled. Licking her lips she ventured, "Maybe he'd just like to have you sing for your birthday?" It was a very weak excuse and she immediately grimaced the moment she voiced it.

 _'He wants to show off his daughter and exploit her,'_ Blake thought miserably.

"It's what he does best, throw expensive frivolities at us just to put his family on a pedestal for people to gawk at," Weiss spat closing the distance between them and nuzzling in Blake's shoulder, "Birthday dinners turned to extravagant celebrations over the years, I'm used to it but getting the date wrong?" Weiss breathed shakily into her shoulder, "Oh What am I going to do with all this junk,"

Blake's ears started to hurt they shriveled down pressing to her scalp. One jerked in annoyance as she glared at the items causing so much distress to her loved one. She pressed a kiss on top of Weiss head and lingered as much as possible as the warmth passed between them and Weiss started to relax. She hummed pleasantly, causing Weiss to giggle as they placed their arms around each other and proceeded to let the sound resound in her throat in a humble purr. Weiss loved the feeling the rumble elicited.

An idea sprung to life as Blake rocked them on the spot and she eyed the expensive dress and trinkets. Slightly hesitant at first as they were still presents from someone Weiss couldn't quite not consider family she cleared her throat and caught the heiresses attention. It was still worth a shot if Weiss was willing to go along with it and in the end it would be her decision.

"Do...Do you want me to get rid of them?" Blake's smiled twitched as Weiss raised a brow and cocked her head to one side. She hoped Weiss had meant it when the called the stuff junk. Weiss gave a tiny nod that let her breath freely once more and she answered the question in her eyes.

"I know a charity organization, a pacifistic one my parents swear by, which can sell pretty much anything and the profit would go to the poor or anybody who really needs help," Blake explained sliding her hands on Weiss shoulders. Weiss pulled back slightly her own arms still hanging around Blake's waist.

Her posture straightened and a smile spread on her face, "We'd be killing to birds with one stone, would you really Blake?"

Blake almost jumped watching the happy spark in the misty blue eyes radiant and full of expectations.

"Yeah, I can get Sun to wait for them and these thing would be gone by the end of the day," Blake puffed her chest seeing Weiss positively shining at the prospect and she propositioned what she would call the cherry on the cake of her solution. "May I ask for a lovely date at our favourite cafe, my love?"

Blake closed the distance between them pulling Weiss into a hug as she touched their cheeks. She could feel an unusual heat radiating from them.

"And which romance novel did you take that from now," Weiss chuckled forgetting her earlier plight gladly reciprocating the nuzzling. Blake always seemed to know how to make things better just by being there. She knew she would have to eventually confront her father but she came up with the excuse that Team RWBY had the Vytal festival to prepare for and pushed down that thought for the future. For now, she was content to live in the present.

"About...all of them probably," the taller girl laughed in response to the pout the white haired girl gave her. It didn't last long as Blake butted her gently with her forehead their noses almost touching.

Weiss sighed pleasantly and cupped Blake's cheek, "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She pressed a kiss onto Blake's cheek as she closed her eyes the memory of the golden eyes staring expectantly etched in her memory. Whenever Weiss touched her cheek she always wanted to kiss and thecat Faunus was always eager to please in that regards.

Blake had to fight back a flood of giggles and tapped a finger on her chin as if she was pondering the rhetorical question, "I believe it has been around 12 hours or so, tragically long," Weiss grumbled as Blake had to pull away slightly but it didn't last long she felt the breath on her cheek. Blake had a tendency of taking a glance before every kiss scanning her girlfriends expression. From the pale complexion dusted in a reddish hue, the slightly parted rosy red lips to the darker outline of her scar over her left eye. When Blake felled the familiar spark in her gut she finally pressed their lips together. Blake's eyes fluttered shut at the incandescent, fluttering sensation that only seemed to intensify every time they kissed.

They parted letting their forehead touch as Blake brushed their noses eliciting a smile from Weiss. Neither wanted to break contact but the looming reminder of their current task wasn't about to walk out of the door by itself so Weiss begrudgingly and more than a little irked broke the silence. The biggest consolation was that the quicker they got ready the more quickly she could forget her controlling father's plans and enjoy a day full of Blake.

"Let me freshen up," Weiss murmured giving once last peck before disengaging from an even less eager Blake.

"I love you Weiss," Blake mumbled fretting over her now empty arms as she vanished into the bathroom the team shared. She proceeded to fetch her scroll from her bedside and tap a message for Sun. It took about 3 seconds for her friend to reply always the dependable message was short and sweet telling her to leave it all to him. That meant the problem solved and she could hog Weiss for the rest of the day.

Her ears flicked as the door tothe bathroom creaked open and she suppressed her mirth as she saw one eye peering at her shyly, "Hey, do you want to join me?" A blush creeping into Weiss visible cheek as she coughed, " I mean, we shouldn't waste time, should we, it seems like a lovely morning...yes?"

Blake's grip slackened and she had to grab at her falling scroll at the invitation,and the implication behind it, thankfully saving it from hitting the cold hard floor. She had expected a cry for help at a forgotten item but it seemed the gods might be smiling down upon her today. She tried to keep her face steady and composed but she wasn't certain that she could hold off a stupid grin for long as she bounced to her feet.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she squeaked sauntering towards Weiss with arms wide open. They could spare a few minutes for Blake to pepper her girlfriend with a few kisses. What better way to start their day was there?

xxx

 **A/N and then they made out for like 30 full minutes before they actually went on that date. Moral of the story Blake and Weiss enrich each others life. With lots of kisses especially.  
**


	2. Day 2: Hanging with the Schneesters

**Hanging with the Schneesters**

 **Day 2: Honesty**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **Second fic of the week and I'm already crying. The setting is probably (an entirely au version) volume 6 hoping there will be quiet times for the team. Blake and Weiss are already going out and Blake tries to take the opportunity to befriend Weiss idol – her sister...yikes.**

 **Summary: Weiss had been ecstatic at the notion of spending some time with Blake and Winter. Her excitement was so contagious that Blake had forgotten Winter Schnee was as protective a big sister as was Yang.**

xxx

"Have you lost your mind?" Yang couldn't stop gaping as her partner shrugged expression telling Yang she wasn't quite following.

"I'm just meeting her sister, Yang," Blake responded not quite hopeful of the advice she had asked for now that Yang seemed so concerned, "It's a good thing, Weiss idolizes her older sister, I'd get good girlfriend points right?" It wasn't her best analogy but she really couldn't quite see what the fuss was.

"I know I'm not saying it isn't good, but you're head over heels for _her_ younger sister Blake," Yang pointed out throwing her hands in the air. She wasn't about to let her partner and best friend go into a lion's den without being amply prepared especially not someone who could keep their own against their Uncle.

Blake crossed her arms tapping a foot on the ground. "And that's bad because?" Granted Winter was a Schnee and she couldn't ignore the fact that did unnerve her to a degree. However, the way Weiss talked about her made it feel like she had a lot to do with why the former heiress was so adamant in setting her own course.

Yang slapped a hand on her face, "That's because big snowflake is probably just as head over heels in sisterly protective love for small snowpuff," She gesture in emphasize of her point hoping to get it across.

"Yang...\listen I've mentally prepared myself for a possible Schnee-" Blake began to protest but was stopped when the blonde raised her arms.

"Alright pretend scenario, you don't know me, you start going out with Ruby," Yang stopped to let Blake roll her eyes, "Just humor me,"Blake didn't say anything but waved her to go on. "Ok, so Ruby asks you if you'd like to meet me," She watches as Blake's expression falters, she might have not known Yang in this pretend alternate universe however she knew her partner well enough to know where she was going. "Yes, what do you think I'd do,"

"Make my life a living hell until you deem me worthy of your sister," Blake ventured visibly paler. She was starting to understand what the brawler was getting at.

"Oh yes," Yang nodded solemnly, "So you need to be as honest about your feelings as possible Blake, we know Weiss circumstances, running away isn't going to cut it,"

Blake groaned feeling much less eager at the prospect of meeting Winter. Weiss enthusiasm may have blinded her into forgetting that she was the outsider this time. Or possibly, yet hopefully not, the enemy in Winter's eyes.

"Thanks Yang," she mumbled half sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just warning you, big sister's have to keep their kiddie siblings safe," she laughed patting Blake's shoulder in sympathy, "You'll be fine, just don't go in without being prepared for an inquisition,"

xxx

Blake tried not to fidget. She could feel her eyes on her, how they never left her even when Weiss was the one addressing her elder sister. She was quite certain as she sat trying to appear as small and harmless as possible that Winter Schnee was out for blood. Specifically hers.

 _'Yang was right'_

Thankfully she had been prepared as her partner brought her up to date with anything that might help her remain in one piece for the evening. 'Let me teach you, you poor only child, the secrets of challenging a big sister,' Yang had teased at first but in then she ended up providing some good pointers nonetheless. Blake had to admit as she watched Winter's lips curl the slightest bit upwards every time Weiss addressed her that it was very plausible that her overactive imagination was getting the better of her.

The small cafe Winter had guided them too was in a quiet side-street by the military offices with very little passers by. It seemed Winter was a regular as she was greeted by the staff fondly. That gave Blake some courage she wouldn't be eaten alive as they settled in a table by the window with a lovely view of the frosted city. Atlas was colder than she thought it would be and she could feel the tips of her limb itching as she moved them in an attempt to remain warm. The city had a strange allure to it with it metallic buildings and minimalist style. Everything around the city seemed to have a purpose yet Blake still found her eyes wondering around up until the waiters placed the menu in front of her.

Winter sat opposite to her poised with dignity and elegance befitting her namesake as she perused the menu and addressed her sister from behind it.

"I would have loved to be informed of your...trip to Mistral," Winter began the conversation causing Weiss to visibly wince. Weiss played with her fingers thankful for the menu obstructing her view and glanced at Blake who gave her a supportive smile.

"Oh,"

Winter slowly dropped the leather bound booklet at the hesitant tone. Weiss every reaction seemed to be under scrutiny of the glacial blue eyes but she remained the picture of calm as Weiss explained the situation. She had been informed by Klein on the last events that occurred at the Schnee mansion which included her father's decision to leave their empire to their younger brother and Weiss' determination to not let him get his way. "Poor Klein was distraught when I told him I had not met you,"

Truthfully she had withheld a lot of juicy information about her 'trip' as her elder sister called it. Weiss didn't particularly think that it would be a very good idea to mention her ride shipwrecking and being held hostage by the Branwen tribe which would not end well considering the ties half of team had with the Branwens. When they had arrived in Atlas they had coincidentally found Winter trying to leave it to search for her lost sister. It was slightly endearing how they had watched a sheepish Weiss getting reprimanded by her older sister. Frankly, Blake had been happy to know there was someone worried about Weiss in her dysfunctional family and Weiss had managed to abate her sister's concerns enough by promising to give her a proper report on her journey. The sisters didn't have time to catch up as they headed straight for Ironwood with the team and Winter had gone into a strictly business modality.

"With the communications still barely functional and everything coming in Atlas being monitored I didn't think it would be a good idea to send a letter," Weiss explained tapping the menu with a finger. She made a mental note to properly thank Klein as soon as possible, "I'm sorry,"

Winter remained silent and pensive although her features visibly softened, "I know, I am just happy that you are safe,". She placed a hand on her sisters and Blake noted the small smile presenting itself once more, "When it comes to worrying about you even I can lose track of my emotions,"

Winter left it at that but made Weiss promise to update her at a later date. Blake let them catch up feeling her some of her tension unwind as the pair trailed of in a friendly chat. It really did feel like her paranoia had gotten the best of her as Weiss proudly announced her improvement in her summoning skills and Winter's eyes seemed to shine with untold pride as her sister retold her story of her first summon. Weiss had expected her to chide her on the lack of control she had displayed but Winter was quite bemused by the story. "General Ironwood took a shine to you for that, however, in the future I do hope you remember to use your emotions to your advantage but not let them use you,"

It was not long after that they had settled their orders and Winter called for a waitress that Blake began to feel a little hounded by the silence letting her mind wander once more. The waitress bounced to their table with added vigor grinning at the specialist and winking at Blake. The Faunus' nerves must have shown on her face and the encouragement even if by a complete stranger was welcome at that point. Winter ordered a coffee for the siblings who felt rather peckish and added a couple of savory snacks to the order before glancing at Blake. It was right about the time she had noticed she hadn't really participated in the conversation at all.

"Tea please," she stuttered and agreed to sharing some sandwiches even if she felt her stomach would not be able to take any food as the butterflies swam vigorously around in it. Winter seemed to think nothing of her awkwardness, a pleasant expression ever present as she handed the menus to the waitress and Blake felt herself relax once more throwing a glance at her girlfriend. Weiss sat textbook straight but held her hand had found Blakes under the table, a small gesture Blake greatly appreciated. The way she beamed at her filled Blake with the courage she needed and for a moment remembered why she was so glad to have accepted the invitation. It didn't last long as Weiss scroll lit up with Ruby's face greeting them with a smile announcing the caller.

Weiss eyes darted from her scroll to Blake who gave her a pleading look. She loved their team leader to bits but Ruby would get right into an animated conversation and forget the time quit often. She also knew how Weiss ever the best partner would indulge her and try to be nicer to her partner in the name of the promise she had made when their leader's excitement got the better and loosened her tongue. Blake had a feeling that today it would not be an exception as every single swear word she had heard in her time in the White Fang sprang up to mind with a couple of additions from Yang Xiao Long to boot. She was not ready, she hadn't even shared a word with Winter beyond greetings and small pleasantries as a part of their introduction.

"Don't worry, Weiss, go ahead and answer," Winter said turning her gaze to Blake, "We'll be right here," Blake wasn't quite sure about that as she fought the urge to dig herself into a hole.

"E-excuse me," Weiss mumbled as she announced her leave mouthing a small apology to Blake. She let her hand fall to the Faunus' shoulder and lingered in support before she headed towards the exit.

Winter and Blake remained in silence as the latter's eyes darted all over the place. Her mind spiraled into a possible topic for small talk and was happy by the distraction when the waitress' brought their drinks. Blake quickly poured her tea from the small kettle and adding milk almost on automatic. She was still shifting through anything that could spark a conversation as brought the cup to her lips for a quick sip. She grimaced as the hot liquid stung her sensitive tongue and she opted to wait a little longer cupping the warm drink and letting the heat seep into her frigid fingers. Winter slowly stirred her coffee and Blake swore she heard her chuckle under her breath. The feeling that Winter was keeping a close eye on her returned as she calmly crossed her legs and cleared her throat. Golden eyes moved from the milk dispenser to lock onto blue ones and Blake was suddenly aware she had broken into a cold sweat.

"Miss Belladonna?" Winter said in the hopes of sparking a conversation as she raised her cup for a brief drink.

"Blake is fine," she coughed a little as her voice broke and received a curt nod in response. She wasn't sure if to be grateful nothing seemed to faze the older Schnee as the conversation fell empty.

Winter eyes scanned Blake's face and the two stared at each other as the elder arranged a stray white lock of hair behind her ear and exhaled softly. If Blake hadn't two sets of ears she probably wouldn't have picked up the sound. Everything about the military woman seemed to controlled it made her feel out of breath just by watching her. Yet she had seen how gentle she could be with Weiss and couldn't quite pick a word to describe Winter.

"Am I to believe you are the same Blake Belladonna who was a member of the notorious White Fang," Winter didn't beat around the bush either and Blake felt her heart sink considering she had hoped the topic could be avoided. The way she had worded her question it was obvious she wasn't thrilled by the intel she gathered either. Blake pushed herself to sit up straight expression hardened.

"Y-you had someone do a background check on me..." Blake eyes narrowed accusingly and she pushed herself out of the chair her palms smacking the table but the woman did not budge an inch and held her stare. It made the heat in her belly rumble fervently all thoughts of discomfort forgotten.

"I did," she confirmed in between sips. Not one hint of guilt.

"The White Fang that spilled blood is dead and gone, we took it back," she growled accepting the possibility derogatory words. She wouldn't take it lying down no matter what and readied all counter arguments for the most ludicrous observations on her kind. Her throat burned and at the back of her mind she hoped Ruby was in a particularly talkative mood today. She felt miserable at the thought that Weiss might have really been the exception to the rule. She had been so happy for this meeting.

Winter smiled unfettered replacing the coffee onto its plate, "I know, that's not my point," Blake's ears folded trying to make sense of the words. It was more shocking than surprising at this point.

"Then...?" Blake's anger simmered as she fell back to her seat she waited for Winter to drop the enigmatic act. She also very aware of the hushed whispers around them but didn't really care.

"My point is, you are a member of the White Fang and whether it is pacifistic or not, it remains that Weiss is a Schnee," Winter slide a finger on therim of her cup before crossing her arms.

"I'm not dating Weiss for her _name_ ," she spat glaring at Winter. The thought was a rational one for Winter, Blake knew that very well, Weiss had been reserved all throughout their courting and had not opened up to her until she was certain that Blake truly wanted to be with her. They had their difficulties as the former heiress came to known more about the Faunus community but Blake had also been hesitant to share for fear of backlash. Their first few weeks together due to this had been the most stressful of her life almost as much as they had been the most wonderful. She should have seen this coming but it still wounded her to have someone who barely knew her accuse her without proof.

Winter leaned in entwining her fingers and regarding Blake with something akin to curiosity. It seemed she had not expected the Faunus to blow up but she needed to keep on prodding, "A Faunus that happens to be related to a White Fang leader, one who is currently rebuilding its foundation, and you think I should not be suspicious that _his child_ is in a relationship with _my_ younger sister?"

Blake opened her mouth to retort but found no counter that would suffice. She gaped at the other and quite frankly could not help narrow her eyes in disdain. It would have been easier if she had accused to White Fang like Weiss had back when they knew nothing of each other. She was used to those kinds of arguments, but Winter was older, more mature and versed in the way of the world and her family's negligence as a person who had left her pampering dynasty for a military job that could cost her even her very life. She was not uneducated as Weiss had been and Blake couldn't quite pin her as anything but neutral at this point. It didn't mean she had to like what Winter had to say yet she wasn't here to accuse the Faunus, she was here as an older sister as Yang had predicted to make sure Blake was not a threat. She was hear for Weiss, at least on that, Blake could come to an agreement with.

"I-I love Weiss," she blurted never breaking eye contact, ears flattened to her scalp. Her anger and bitterness turning into frustration as the thought of how much this meeting was important to Weiss kept her from bursting. For the first time in the evening Winter's expression faltered and she leaned away her picture perfect stoic expression replaced by a frown which made Blake almost feel smug if the situation hadn't been pushing so heavily on her shoulders. "I don't have anything else to say I just love Weiss and I want to be with her, our families don't matter in this decision,"

Winter closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose for a few seconds as she processed the reply and proceeded to nod as she came to a decision.

"Blake, can you promise me..." Winter halted to lick her lips and Blake tilted her head at her sudden hesitance, "Can you look at me straight in the eye and promise that you are speaking nothing but the truth?" The word 'guarded' fluttered in Blake's thoughts as she watched Weiss sister.

Blake pushed herself forward mimicking the other's position as her heart skipped a beat at the possibility that Winter could actually be willing to give her a chance. That she might give them her blessing to an extent. The thought seemed to spark Blake's creativity when thinking about Weiss.

"I love Weiss, she is kind, she's willing to listen and change for the better even if it meant turning her world upside down," Blake laughed in fondness, ear twitching in bashfulness, "She's defiance personified, she's as awkward as she is hardworking and I could go on, _really_ , I have a list," Winter's lips twitched for a second as Blake reminisced. "Yet most of all I love her because despite all her fear, all my fears, she gave me a chance I'm not willing to take for granted,"

Winter placed her head on her hands covering her eyes back with a sigh and started quivering. Blake tensed expecting the worst until she heard the little titters coming from the woman. Blake frowned glancing around at the cafe as if she would find what had amused the woman and awaited her reply.

"That's good enough,"

"Excuse me, what was that?" Blake said in disbelief at the whisper. Winter crossed her arms once more and gave her an amiable smile one that for the first time in the evening reached her eyes.

"I said that is good enough for me," she repeated ending with a chuckle she covered for with a hand.

Blake took a deep breath and released it all at once with a chortle of her own, "Are you saying you trust me?"

Winter hummed brow furrowing, "Military life will make you accustomed to many things, one is the less than delectable food and another is how to spot the sincere from the lying riff raff," Blake matched her frown her foot tapping insistently under the table. "Blake you've earned at least some trust, whether you keep it is another story,"

"Fair enough, the feeling is mutual after all," Blake mumbled rubbing her thumb against her temple. Her head gave a dull throb and she hoped it wasn't a sign of any ensuing migraines.

Winter offered her hand to Blake who felt her stomach jump at the sudden motion. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation and the frustration she had felt not a moment ago was replaced caution. She reasoned it was better than outright hating each other, finding that she did not hold any particular dislike for Winter as she took the hand in her own matching the strong grip and shook it.

"I suppose this makes us, allies?" Blake ventured causing Winter to look up from her cup of coffee.

She gave a small nod, "I'm sure we can work on that, I do apologize for putting you on the spot," Blake could live with that, if anything she really did want to improve on their current standing. There was also another reason but she really was curious about Winter.

"I've had worse to be quite honest, but, I don't suppose," Blake smiled sheepishly remembering how she owed her survival to Yang's wisdom and how she had made a little promise to her partner unbeknownst to Weiss, "You wouldn't mind exchanging contact information would you?"

xxx

"I'm so sorry," Weiss whimpered into her arm holding onto it as they walked side by side through the streets that would take them back to their residence. Winter had offered them a ride after they spent the rest of the evening enjoying various delicacies and a whole assortment of warm beverages. Blake was happy full and content and most importantly warm especially after savoring all those delicious teas and cakes. She savored the delicious pastries and snacks even more after her stomach was no longer knotted by tension and worry. She was a little proud that the conversations hadn't remained stiff in the end, once Winter stuck to the idea that Blake was trustworthy enough, it had let conversations flow more easily once she wasn't focusing on the possibility of being deported.

Blake pushed her weight into Weiss teasingly, "I don't mind, I've already told you," Weiss humphed not quite convinced as she nuzzled into her scarf. "Did Ruby and Yang find their way back?"

Weiss rolled her eyes but nodded, "I know Atlas' street can be intricate but losing their way in the city centre takes skill," She sighed shaking her head. "Ren found them thankfully,"

"That's good," she giggled along with Weiss as the hilarity of the situation caught up with them especially when Weiss tried to mimic Ruby's panic as she recounted the story to Blake. The faunus could just imagine her girlfriend hand on hip and foot tapping as she tried to give directions to their poor lost leader.

She felt Weiss squeeze her hand as they quieted down, "Did you enjoy the evening Blake?" The face she gave her betrayed her anxiousness and Blake had to lean down for a peck before answering. It seemed to pick Weiss right up as well.

"It was...interesting," Blake admitted causing Weiss smile to falter for a moment. That was not a lie so Blake didn't have to feel guilty about it.

Weiss gripped her sleeve, worry etched in her tone, "Did Winter say something to you?"

"Just that she loves her little sister a great deal," she guffawed as Weiss pouted removing herself from Blake to smack her arm. The Faunus wound her arm around Weiss waist bringing them back together. It was best to leave their heated discussion between the her and Winter feeling no need to agitate her lover. It was water under the bridge anyway even if Blake wasn't certain that the target painted on her back had been completely removed.

"Thank you, Blake, for giving Winter a chance," Weiss smiled at her and the action sent Blake's heart to a flutter in her throat.

"I feel it was worth it," Blake grinned feeling once again as jittery as their first week when Weiss cupped her face pulling her down to touch foreheads. She loved the effect the smaller girl could have on her, every moment of it, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Weiss murmured adding a little bounce as Blake pulled her into her embrace.

xxx

 **A/N Blake does end up giving Yang Winter's number but she asked winter's permission and its incredible but the pair become fast friends and its beautiful. Blake and Winter do have a rocky start in their relationship but they do eventually bond over books, and who knows maybe Winter is a secret ninja's of love fan. I'm still not happy about this piece overall and I hope someday I can revisit it. I just wanted to convey Blake's honest love for weiss so there's the theme at play. I also added hc that Winter is very neutral to Faunus, she'll judge your actions not your genes basically. I have a Weiss meets Blakes parents planned for one of the days as well that will take place chronologically after this...until then...happy monoweek.**


	3. Day 3: Snowy Day

**Snowy day**

 **Day 3: Holiday**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **The third fic is ON! Frankly I'm just happy I'm managing to write for this whole last week. Setting is holiday season were team RWBY decided to spend their vacation on a snowy mountain. If they're in Atlas (somewhere after fic 2 happens in my mind) and all the fighting is momentarily on hold,they gotta go do winter sports.**

 **Summary: When team RWBY set off to the mountains for a few days of well deserved rest and relaxation they hadn't quite expected to be snowed in by a is a little disappointed having looked forward to skiing with her friend but Blake knows how to turn her frown upside down.**

xxx

Blake was awakened by the sound of howling as the wind moaned rattling the windows to team RWBY's shared room. She forced her eyes open feeling something shift by her arm and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Weiss was peaceful in sleep her usual calculating frown and ever pondering expression lost as she slumbered by her side a hand clutching at Blake's sleeve. She ran a hand through her mussed hair and looked for the rest of the team aimlessly arranging a lose strand of Weiss hair. She could hear voices from the living area and thankfully no one seemed missing. It sounded one hell of a storm outside.

The view from their window was absolutely dreadful, all she could see was a blanket of white and mist as snow and wind reduced the visibility to the minimum. Blake slowly removed Weiss hand's kissing it lightly as she carefully moved to a sitting position without waking her. Her poor girlfriend had been planning to teach her how to ski so it was best she woke up to at least some good breakfast in bed to cheer her up. She clambered over the bump beneath the blankets to the edge of the bed wasn't grumbling at the positioning of the bunk beds and regretfully escaped the warmth of the blankets. Grabbing her scroll on her way out she grimaced as the time displayed and informing her that it was barely 7am. The storm must have awoken the rest of the residents as well not just Blake for everyone to be up and about when they were on vacation. _'It's not even 9am,'_ she thought impressed to an extent.

"Morning,"

Blake was met by a chorus of greetings from the siblings as she entered the living room of the cabin. The rental was a cozy little thing Ironwood left them for a quick break. It was very fancy in Blake's eyes especially the toilette where she quickly freshened up with soft silky towels that smelled so nice they had to be perfumed. The cabin next to them housed team JN-R, the boy Oscar and her partner's uncle Qrow considering the cabin only had two bedrooms. Runy and Yang were enjoying a pancake festival after the elder had taken it upon herself to use the fact they were trapped to their advantage. Ruby stuffed her face happily wrapped in a blanket and neither had changed from their pajamas. Blake marveled at how the pair always managed to turn every mishap to something fun.

Winter was leaning by the kitchen counter dozily speaking to Oscar, or perhaps it was actually Ozpin. Blake still had to wrap her mind around Beacon's headmaster's very special circumstances but it she guessed it was better than having Qrow bicker with her. She did feel a little sorry for the troubled Oscar as she knew herself how Winter could be challenging. A sigh escaped the older woman cut their communication and addressed the rest of the room intent on carrying out her responsibilities as designated adult in the cabin.

"As you've all already noticed we've been snowed in," Winter was interrupted by whooping from Yang which she decided to ignore. "The storm is a mild one and it will pass overnight but we're obviously not going to attempt any outdoor activity, are we clear?" With the emphasize she seemed to specifically round up on Yang and Ruby who grinned nodding in unison.

"Movie time, Movie time," they chanted flapping their blankets in unison. Yang waved at Winter in invitation to join them."Come on, we'll let you choose one,"

Winter crossed her arms, one brow cocking up at Yang and gave a curt nod before looked to address Blake who tiptoed by her side to scrounge what she could find.

"Is my sister still asleep?"she asked moving towards the coffee machine. She proceeded to pour a cup and rummaging in the kitchen shelves for the tray she placed it. Blake wondered if the woman could read minds as she moved to prepare some hot water.

"Weiss can be a little difficult in the morning but coffee perks her up," Winter explained pouring another cup for herself.

"Haa, I know," a laugh escaped Blake's lips and she was greeted by the sight of the simmering kettle waiting for her. Her heart leaped and she turned to thank Winter who raised a hand. "Your partner helped me out, she made breakfast for everyone, I merely assisted,"

At the mention, Yang jumped up from the sofa were she had been trying to find an optimal first movie to watch with her sister. She joined them with a bounce before unveiling her proud creation. Another pile of pancakes sat on a plate left for the checkmate pair which the blonde proceeded to dump on their tray. "Ain't I the best partner, Blakey?"

"Admirably so," she hummed in reply adding a spot of honey to her tea before placing it by Weiss' coffee. Blake said her thanks to Winter and Yang for taking the trouble to prepare them a quick breakfast, this meant she could get back to Weiss much faster. It was a feat to balance the mountain of pancakes but miraculously Blake made it back to their room and slid the tray on the bedside table. She hadn't exactly thought on how to wake up Weiss and she luckily didn't need to as she heard the other stir.

"Blake?" she called groggily eyes murky with sleep as drowsiness kept a strong hold of her. Her brows furrowed in the grumpiness of awakening at such an ungodly hour, her willpower the only weapon she had against the irritating sensation that she needed more rest. Blake was not fond of rising early either although it had its perks and although Weiss was usually the first one up and about she was the least eager to chat and avoided all pleasantries in the morning. The remedy would always be a steaming a cup of coffee in her system to boost her mood.

Blake dropped onto her knees and placed her head on the side of the bed admiring the way Weiss hair framed her face. Weiss hand rustling from under the sheets reached for her ears and rubbed them fondly at the base. Blake hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes to focus on the wonderful sensation the gentle scratches sent throughout her body.

"Cold," Weiss grumbled squeezing her eyes shut a couple of times, "Stupid storm,"

"You and your sister barely feel it Weiss," Blake rolled her eyes blowing at a free strand of hair that was set lose. She expected Weiss to be disappointed having developed an itinerary for their holiday which had obviously been blown away by the snowstorm. Blake did have to agree that skiing together was on top of her list of romantic activities specially since Weiss would have to teach her. Unfortunately, the weather had a different plan but she wasn't about to let it ruin their vacation.

"That may be, but it does not mean I do not enjoy soft warm blankets," she said her voice muffled by the pillow as she dug her face into it.

"Yang made pancakes," she offered remembering the sweet treats by their side and their hot beverages. It could coax her to come out.

"Coffee," she whined nuzzling her face into her pillow. Blake slipped her hand into Weiss' and kissed the palm fondly before pulling lightly eliciting tiny groans of disapproval.

"If you wake up I can hand you your coffee," she laughed as Weiss tilted her head to peek. Her eye narrowed as she considered her options. She seemed to contemplate the possibility of wonderful sensation of caffeine coursing through her veins. She shuffled a little basking in the warmth under the covers and found she was not quite fond of the bargain. Turning onto her side to face Blake she lifted her arms whilst clenching her hands in a needy movement to invite Blake back. The action made Blake growl mockingly as she pretended to be exasperated.

"Weiss,"

 _"Blake,"_

"Well, then," Blake smirked as a mischievous idea popped into her mind. _'So much for breakfast,'_ she thought with little to no regrets. Her fingers twitched in anticipation as she slid under thecover. Weiss let out a shriek that soon turned into giggles kicking away to no avail as her girlfriend flipped her over onto her back. Her smile faltered as she noticed how she had been basically trapped under the taller girl.

"Oh, no, no, no, _NO_ ," she warned pushing her palms into Blake's shoulders as fingers darted along Weiss' side who tried to cover her most vulnerable spots by crumpling into a small ball. Blake knew her too well and took advantage of her positioning knowing just were to target, places she had discovered upon stumbling into the knowledge that the heiress to the Schnee dust company was insanely ticklish. Blake found herself laughing along as the room filled with the echoes of barely suppressed giggles. It was a melodious sound she could never quite get tired off.

The satisfied Faunus finally relented and she let herself fall by Weiss' side and pressed their foreheads together as she let the poor girl's panting subside. She returned her victim's glare with a triumphant grin and a peck on the nose which seemed to subdue any chiding remarks. Weiss instead opted to pull Blake closer allowing the Faunus to snuggle into the her collar and they both breathed in with a happy sigh. Blake's own scent was mixed in with Weiss and the knowledge always sent shivers down the Faunus' spine.

Weiss threw her arm over Blake's waist rubbing her fingers into her lower back upwards along her spine. A rumble erupted from Blake's throat and she wrapped the heiress into a tight hug trying to find the most comfortable position to keep as close as possible. Blake had missed their routine immensely when they had parted and she fled to Menagerie, the whispered talks in the evenings as they lay in bed, the innocent touches, and the shared warmth radiating from their entwined limbs. Blake took a deep breath letting her purr die down and silently sent her gratitude to any entity that had created the blizzard.

"Our breakfast will get cold," she whispered into Weiss neck.

"You don't seem to mind much," Weiss replied smugly. She kissed in between her faunus ears slightly pulling at the kimono. She managed to glance behind her tilting her head slightly pulling at her neck muscles until she spotted the tray with the delicacies. The coffee was still emitting fumes and with her drowsiness kicked out of her system by the little work out she suddenly felt parched eager for a sip.

"I can reach them," she offered and the two sat up with Blake still hugging her back. Weiss leaned to retrieve the tray before stopping with an extended hand to give a withering look to Blake.

"You're not making this easy," Weiss exhaled with a groan as she stretched towards the bedside table. She pushing back against the Faunus who drilled head into her back squeezing playfully with her arms around Weiss waist.

"I'm just sharing my body heat with you snowpuffle," she teased careful not too push too much of her weight on the girl. The squirming Weiss snorted at the use of the nickname but ever so stubborn managed to find a way to keep her balance and achieve her goal without removing Blake. The tray tilted precariously a the edge and Blake helped her keep it steady reaching along with her. They somehow managed to slide it off the table with no major accidents apart from a spill or two and into their laps above the blanket. It helped that the furniture had been set at an angle to the bed to serve as a good spot to place anything needed within reach such as a scroll or a lamp. Blake had been ecstatic to have some light for some reading before bed. Sometimes Weiss would even join her and other times the team managed to fit onto the bed for a nice game of cards.

Weiss immediately got around to gulp down her coffee in less than two breaths. Blake tapped her fingers against her own mug of tea enjoying the heat and sipping contently. It helped calm her shivers as Blake had grown re-accustomed to the covers shielding her from the chill of the room. Weiss didn't seem perturbed by the change in temperature but slid as close as possible locking her arm with Blake's. The pancakes were a challenge for the pair of them as they set off to fill up their bellies before tackling how they would spend the rest of the day. They dug in happily enough but soon enough Weiss gave in laying her head on Blake's shoulder as the faunus nibbled some more of the sweet breakfast. When they both had their fill there was still enough on the plate to feed another four of them.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Blake asked as she re-positioned herself so she could spoon Weiss and place her chin on her shoulder. She slid her hands around her waist earning an approving hum from her girlfriend as her hands rubbed soothingly around her stomach. She grinned as a hand patted her cheek inviting her closer so Weiss could kiss on her temple.

Weiss blew air in irritation as she pondered her question, "Since we obviously can't spend the day out, we're going to have to improvise,"

"We could..." Blake sang sneaking tiny pecks on the pale nape exposed to her, "...just appreciate one another,". Weiss seemed to think the idea over before staring at the door leading to the living area. The chattering voices of her teammates and her sister reminded her of the possibility of being caught snuggling into one another. She didn't feel like scarring Ruby if she found them snogging again. She didn't even want to think about what _Winter_ would say. Blake seemed to follow her train of thought as she saw the tiny frown appear on Weiss face. "Risky, right?"

"Embarrassingly so," she pouted plopping her head into Blake's shoulder. Her lips curled up mischievously, "As much as i'd love to re-enact your... fanfiction," Blake sucked in a desperate breath at the mention of her writings. Her guilty pleasure, which was sometimes influenced by her more _mature_ reads at certain times, was a product of her unfulfilled crush on Weiss at the time. She couldn't deny that her characters were partially influenced by her fear of being rejected and the need to blow some steam. By some miracle what she thought was unrequited love happened to be very much mutual and she had forgotten about her secret stash of writings. "Well, some of it," Blake squeezed her eyes shut stifling inarticulate sounds into Weiss back.

"Yang!" she hissed glaring at the door. Weiss patted her cheek trying desperately to hide her mirth.

"It slipped for her, don't be angry, I actually found one before so someone had to explain," she said trying to comfort the blushing mess hiding into her shoulder.

"I'm not angry, I just want to disappear off the face of the planet," Blake squeezed her into a hug wondering if black holes were a common occurrence in Atlas' harsh weather, she let out a whine,"I'm so _so_ sorry,"

"Well, I can't wrap you in my fluffy fox tail..." Blake whimpered at the mention of that particular piece born out of a very specific dream that had tormented her for weeks. It had been so vivid that her hand couldn't stop as the words flowed and she typed in a fervent fever. Weiss couldn't keep her bemusement hidden at her reactions, "It was a lovely piece Blake,"

"I'd like to forget about them please?" she pleaded pinching her tormentor's cheek as she giggled tapping her hand away. She'd need to have a talk with her partner later that day.

"Ow, ow," Weiss grumbled in between laughs rubbing at her cheek, "sorry, sorry". She apologized cupping Blake's face and bringing her closer the soft feeling of their lips touching eliciting a bubbling sensation in her stomach. Weiss lingered as their lips touched and Blake pushed their foreheads together eyes connecting before she wound her arms round the smaller girl inviting her to continue. Blake was quite greedy when it came to affection but she loved it most when Weiss initiated. Blake smiled into the kisses before planting a small peck on the scarred eye.

"I'm glad you're relaxing," she murmured.

"I'm fine, Blake," Weiss reassured her snuggling into her. They had been on high alert since they came to Atlas and the first few days they had to admit were a terrible mess. They had technically illegally infiltrated into Atlas and the General had to bail them out which didn't come without its stressful repercussions. They told to lay low as Ironwood needed to smooth out the situation and would rest, plan ahead and find the best way to move forward. Adding a little fun to the mix was just a bonus.

"I'm the one who should be asking, Atlas must be...unpleasant," Weiss lazily entwined their fingers.

Blake shrugged, it was true that Atlas could be the worst place to be for a Faunus. The mines were abundant in the desolate country and the status of Faunus was rock bottom. Definitely not number one in her list of popular touristic get away that suited her tastes. However, Blake had seen the conditions the workers were forced to live in before, it was disturbing, but it was nothing new.

"I could do with warmer weather," she joked noting the twitch in Weiss lips.

"I'll admit, It's...not easy, but you're all with me aren't you," Blake added somberly sliding her thumb on Weiss scar slowly and gently. It seemed she couldn't quite erase her worried look,"We'll have to face your father eventually, too"

Weiss scoffed, "It was bound to happen," She paused taking Blake's hand in her own. "I'll admit I hoped it would be a bit later rather than this soon,"

"We'll manage,"

"Of course we will," she bristled at the thought of failure adding in a much softer tone, "together,"

Weiss settled suppressing a yawn staring at the hand in her grip, drawing aimlessly on the back of it with her free one. The Faunus couldn't help but catch the it her jaw opening wide to mirror Weiss. The thought of spending the day in each other's arms was not unwelcome however it would probably be wiser to not worry their friends.

"We could watch movies with the others," she mentioned remembering how the sisters were basically preparing an all day long movie marathon party.

Weiss sighed, "I suppose it would be best to actually show our faces,"

Blake kissed the nape of her neck surprising her and causing her to jump in her arms. She smiled smugly having caught her girlfriend off guard as Weiss elbowed her in the gut in an attempt to stop her from shaking in her mirth.

"We could cuddle all day long but it would be rude," Blake suggested as her willpower starting degrading.

"A lovely thought, but my sister is in the other room," Weiss reminded the Faunus. Blake wasn't on bad terms with the elder Schnee but she had seen plenty of Yang's antics as an older sister that she felt it would be wise to not trample on the strange bond they had forged following their first get together. Making out with her sister while she was keeping the rest of her team company did not sound like a good idea to build a sound relationship.

"Alright, good point, then how about we join them in about..." Blake pulled the smaller girl down to rest onto the mattress with her eliciting a squeak, she feigned looking at a watch, "...an hour,"

Weiss settled onto her stomach making sure she wasn't providing any discomfort to the other. She narrowed her eyes at her in warning to her smirking girlfriend but flustered as she was pulled up for a kiss on the Blake's hand roamed greedily across her back she couldn't help starting to feel more and more pleased with the idea.

"That's...actually a good compromise," she concluded all business like which didn't quite feel out of place for Weiss as she placing her elbows at either side of Blake's head.

Blake's kept her steady with a good grip on Weiss hips helping her downwards and giving her the most sultry look she could master, "Aren't you glad we got snowed in now?"

Weiss didn't reply raising her brows and pursing her lips at the comment. Tresses of white hair framed her face adding to the heart skipping picture of her love on top of her that had Blake's heart threaten to stop as Weiss gave her the most loving smile. She couldn't stop herself from licked her lips and welcoming the affectionate mood of the former heiress with open arms. Suddenly it really felt that a measly hour was going to be way too short.

"Maybe two hours is better?" she purred noses touching amiably.

Weiss laughed, the hot breath on Blake's lips sending a quiver down her spine, "We can make do can't we?"

xxx

 **A/N they proceeded to smooch and cuddle as much as they could bec they are pure. Or whatever you fancy.  
**

 **I feel like I'm getting better bit by bit. The next fic is actually one of the favs I've ever written but this one, this one has that fanfic Blake reference which I will carry to the grave even if the context makes zero sense.**


	4. Day 4: The Day of the Heart

**The Day of the Hearts**

 **Day 4: Sharing**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **The day is set on the equivalent of Valentine's day in the RWBY world which I'm calling the day of the hearts because it's simple and direct, its...the only thing I could think of. The monochrome pair have just started dating.**

 **Summary: Blake has prepared the perfect plan for The Day of the Hearts and as sun rose on the day she was dead set to make sure she and Weiss had the perfect date.**

Xxx

'"Would you accept my heart?"

Weiss froze midway through dressing up her arm halfway through the sleeve of her bolero. She turned in a twist with the answer on the tip of her tongue and halted once more. Blake was kneeling in front of her and put on her most smoldering look as she offered the bewildered girl a rose, her free hand rested on her heart. Weiss had to bit her lips to prevent from smiling and smoothed the ends of her shirt recovering her composure as she stepped towards her girlfriend holding her hands behind her back, "I thought already was your girlfriend,"

"Ugh," Blake let her arms fall and slouched tilting her head narrowing her eyes in mocking dramatic flair towards the ceiling. Exhaling the Faunus she focused on Weiss once more and got up to her feet. She had waited for the perfect opportunity with the sisters having already left for breakfast due to an early training session they had scheduled. Yang had mentioned form of detention and even though she did feel a little guilty about it, this provided the perfect opportunity. The two of them had the room to themselves and she had woken up half an hour earlier to get things ready catching Weiss just as she was about to style her hair.

"It's the Day of the Hearts Weiss," Blake said walking up to her and presented the rose to Weiss once more mastering her most smoldering smile, "asking out your sweetheart properly is fundamental,"

Her sweetheart stared at her with a bemused expression, brows raised in mirth and cupped the hand holding the rose letting it slide appreciatively along Blake's knuckles and the back of her hand before she accepted the gift twirling the flower a couple of times poking the soft petals.

"I'll have to admit defeat this one time," she said bringing the rose to her lips and tapping them with it. Blake obliged leaning in for a quick peck on the side of her cheek half missing her lips.

She looked quite triumphant as she asked, "I take it you were going to ask me the same thing,"

Weiss ran a hand through her hair shifting her weight from one leg to another, "I was pondering on how to ask you on a date for tomorrow," She paused looking at the rose and then locking eyes with Blake, "I certainly didn't expect you to be this assertive and to beat me to the punch,"

Blake crossed her arms puffing out her chest expression , "I'll take that as a yes then,"

"Oh, absolutely, my beloved," Weiss sang extending a hand in a most elegant motion she could muster as she tried to hold in her laughter. In accordance to tradition Blake took bowed bringing the hand closer so she could smack a loud kiss on its back eliciting even more giggles.

The Day of the Hearts was a special day for love. Folk stories had different variations in each part of the world and Blake knew them all relishing in the . Fundamentally, the moral of the fairy tales was the same. The God of light admired the people's bonds for one another and created a guardian to watch over the brave people who would protect and nurture the love between all men. The Day of Hearts was a celebration to respect the guardian's devotion to his duty by spending the day with the person you kept closest to your heart. Children gave gifts to their parents, siblings tried to be more tolerant of each other's pranks, and most often than not lovers would spend the day together. Blake had always been enamored with the festivity and was raised to never take love for granted. She wanted to share the feeling with Weiss.

xxx

The morning of The Day of Hearts was thankfully in the weekend and that day was one of the most quiet ones Weiss had ever experienced. It was possible that the absence of the sisters had a lot to do with it as their energetic leader was never a silent riser and Yang was known to be as boisterous always excited for a brand new day. Weiss sat up stifling a yawn in the palm of her hand sitting up to survey the room and found Blake already dolled up and dashing comfortably reading a book on her bed.

"You could have woken me up," Weiss murmured getting out from under the covers.

"I went ahead and made things easier for us," she grinned into the book sliding off the edge moving her attention to the groggy heiress. She motioned towards the desks were a mug fumed containing what Weiss hoped was her mandatory dose of caffeine in a cup and a plate filled with nibbles and fruit.

Weiss shot a smug look at her girlfriend as she got to her feet, "Someone's eager today,"

Blake stretched her hand lightly above her head an innocent smiled forming on her lips, "If it's for you,"

Weiss blinked in surprise her face peppered a light pink almost immediately and she hid her blush a second too late. "I'll be right back," she exhaled letting her girlfriend enjoy her moment. Blake returned to her book waiting for her to freshen up in the shared bathroom eyes scanning the pages lazily. The words didn't stick to mind and she found herself flicking back and forth distracted by the sound of the shower her acute sense of hearing picked up. Sometimes she regretted having two sets of ears as she tapped her foot insistently. It helped that today Weiss seemed to have an extra incentive to get ready as soon as possible mirroring Blake's excitement as well. She shot out of the bathroom just as Blake jumped to her feet the outfit she had set out and picked the day before hugging her figure snugly.

"I assume you already have a plan for the day," Weiss asked buttoning up her cardigan. She had opted for the casual smart look as Blake had suggested and both wore comfortable clothes yet polished off neatly to look their best. It was a bit chilly although she did recall the weather forecast mentioning a little drop in temperature over the weekend.

Blake wore eager glint in her eyes, trotting to her desk and rummaging around until she produced a sheet of paper, "As a matter of fact I do have a list of activities, would you like us to go over it and pick out the best?"

"That sounds lovely," she nodded and sat back on her bed adjusting her small mirror and slowly brought her brush to her hair, "But I do feel bad having let you brainstorm all those ideas, isn't there anything else I could contribute?"

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Weiss had a tendency to fixate on strange details but she believed her girlfriend would at least know that for Blake jotting down all the activities the pair of them could partake in on The Day of the Hearts was a dream come true and the most fun she had in ages. As a proclaimed romantic, Yang might say hopelessly so, taking inspiration from her favourite novels it was almost second nature to come up with a list. Nonetheless she pondered the query and an idea sparked into mind almost immediately as she watched the brush slide through the silky white locks.

"There is one thing I'd like us to do for the day," Blake said before pulling off the bow from her head causing Weiss to curiously peek at her, "Would you let me style your hair?"

"That's hardly a request..." Weiss huffed dropping her arms to her side. At least she didn't protest as Blake took the brush from her hand and got to work. She warmed up to the idea a lot more as the Faunus finger's ran gently along the soft white tresses followed by the brush although Weiss was inquisitive about why she was separating her hair Blake didn't answer promising it would be something good. Weiss closing her eyes and let the pleasant sensations of brush caressing her scalp cause her to zone out momentarily. It wasn't until Blake put the brush down that she peeked at the mirror by her thigh and noticed the braids.

"I'd like you to take care of mine later, if you want of course, and I was thinking maybe add a little bit of something yours," Blake chuckled at her own suggestion and she extended her arm for Weiss to see that she was holding her ribbon. A small gasp escaped her lips indicating that the heiress was on the same page as she shuffled into a comfortable position and allowed Blake to get back to tending to her hair. Weiss heart seemed to be beating on overdrive as she thought over what might be a style that would suit Blake the most. It was difficult, Blake looked good in practically anything she imagined. In the meantime, Blake had offered Weiss the list she had compiled from the pocket of her jacket she had stuffed it in lost in her idea as she had been and handed it over for perusal. She would often nod causing Blake to stop trying to match her bobbing jerks and keep the tidy braid from falling apart.

With a final twist Blake wound her ribbon at the tail of the braid sealing it off and making a small bow for extra measure. Weiss jumped to her feet grabbing her mirror to examine Blake's handiwork with an almost childlike glee before giving a small twirl and a curtsy to her stylist. Blake beamed at the reaction she was given knowing it had been very much worth her time to just receive that enchanting smile. It also felt special, the knowledge that something of hers was being worn by her beloved and soon she would have Weiss share an item with her.

Weiss sat back on the edge of the bed taking the brush from Blake's hand and retrieving her hair ornament. "What do you think?"

Blake nodded, "It won't suit me as much as you,"

Weiss snorted patting her back as she set to work, "Nonsense,"

Blake's hair was fuller and much heavier than her own so it would becomes easily disheveled if she tried something to intricate. Therefore, she settled for mimicking her own style as she brushed through the black hair carefully so as not to scratch or itch especially near the sensitive cat ears. Thankfully, she could hear Blake's distinct humming that was almost akin to a purr which let her monitor for any signs of discomfort as she carefully pulled and tied up the hair together making sure it wasn't too tight. The ponytail seemed not to be bothering Blake and she retrieved her accessory to add the finishing touch. it was strange to see the silver ornament on someone else but the contrast between silver and black added quite the sophisticated touch to an otherwise plain style and Weiss nodded in satisfaction especially when her girlfriend seemed enthralled to be sharing a similar hairstyle with her.

"It's not as pretty as the way you braided my hair however you look lovely," she said humphing in pride.

Blake shook her head, "it's wonderful, I love it." She took her hand and guided Weiss to her feet before letting go and raising her arm in invitation to the heiress. With a loving smile she whispered gleefully,"My lady,"

Weiss accepted by linking their arms and settled her hand on the back of Blake's as they set off to enjoy their date. They wandered aimlessly around the school grounds talking leisurely as they made their way to the station so they could make their way into town. It was a spell colder than they had initially thought and Blake was glad she had brought her scarf envying Weiss natural resistance to the lowest of temperatures. _'If you think this is cold you should try to experience an Atlasiens winter'_ she had teased the team many times for this fact _  
_

The two of them listed their favourite options from Blake's list as they chattered and managed to settle on their first activity fairly quickly. Weiss was curious to see the small quaint book cafe Blake liked to visit and the Day of the Hearts special it was offering to couples sounded appealing. Sharing the item made the top of both of their selections as a true romantic activity. Blake added a skip to her step pulling the helpless and bemused Weiss whose smaller legs had to work twice as fast to match the other's pace. They took a small detour to visit the shopping mall agreeing that it was a nice place to start the day and get peckish enough for lunch at the cafe, it was a place the team loved to visit and could find all sorts of stuff from huntsmen gear to souvenirs and everyday commodities. Blake was content to window shop eyeing some shops that caught her interest and memorizing the items for future shopping trips when her wallet wasn't aching as much whilst Weiss preferred to enter the establishments even just to hold the item for a closer inspection. They didn't realize it was already noon up until they heard the bells of the town clock chime and the both started to feel quite peckish.

The cafe was located in a small corner of a side street and as Blake had hoped, although there were many more customers than on a normal day, it was still relatively empty and they easily found a good seat in a cozy corner of the shop. The waiter greeted them with a smile welcoming back one of their regulars with some pleasantries curiously peeking at the girl she had brought along. He brought them to a table with a window view tail flicking in gusto as he waved at his colleague and handing them a menu each. The waitress stopped her fervent rubbing of various cutlery and her ears twitched at the sight, her attention lingered on Weiss face for a minute however it went unnoticed by the couple as they settling comfortably into their chairs.

"The owners are the cooks they bake everything themselves," Blake explained as the waiter left them some time to decide their order. Blake faltered as she heard the chattering from behind Weiss mention some familiar terms that included her name and what she thought sounded like 'pretty blue eyed girlfriend', her eyes roamed to find the source of the noise as her cat ear fidget. She managed to keep her conversation flowing with a mild stutter as she continuedher story, "they had the shop for generation, their kids take care of the bookstore part which is a recent addition,"

Weiss looked down for a moment to the menu giving Blake the time to peek at the source and her eyes landed on the siblings as they made eye contact with Blake and threw her a thumbs up. Blake flushed and lost all train of thought as Weiss curiously raised a brow at her and with a stroke of luck she managed to give a little cough and play it off.

"I'm sorry?"

Weiss frowned at her but let it slide, "I asked if their special blends are good?"

The two of them settled for ordering the Day of the Hearts special and some of the homemade tea infuses and coffee blend they offered. They did not regret the decision as the vast selection of savory to sweet items the Day of Hearts special entailed brought to their table delicacies from fruit salads to apple pie and sandwiches that quickly served as an appetizing and extremely filling lunch. What they had failed to notice was that the real treat of the special was yet to come. Blake's jaw nearly dropped as she saw the huge cup coming towards them and Weiss soon mirrored her awe with eyes threatening to jut our of their sockets whilst they took in the cherry on the cake of their order. The cup was large enough that if they put both their hands around it they probably wouldn't touch. Although Blake thought it was mostly due to its bowl shape that gave the impression however the decor was definitely stupendous. It smelled minty to Weiss and she wondered if she would ever manage to stomach the taste afterwards or if she'd need to search for a new flavour of toothpaste.

"Enjoy the milkshake special," the waiter smiled at them with a look of encouragement and what Blake might have deciphered as a little bit of sheepishness. It seemed many of their customers had been left star struck at the sight before them.

Blake leaned to the side with a humph and Weiss followed suit to find a playful glint in the golden eyes of her girlfriend, "This thing could feed an army, have you seen that mountain of vanilla ice cream in the middle?"

"How are we supposed to dig in this thing? There's only one straw!" Weiss eyes darted around the monstrosity and the heart shaped straw looking mildly concerned.

"It's not like we've never kissed before," Blake teased, "I recall you are particularly good at the deeper kind,"

 _"Blake!_ " Weiss hissed flabbergasted as she checked that no one had overheard them. Once she was certain nobody had she aimed a playful slap on top of Blake's hand as the faunus held her laughter finding it absolutely adorable how the blush that appeared onto the heiress' cheeks crawled its way up to her ears.

"I love any sort of kiss I can have from you whether direct or not," she prodded a little more catching Weiss retreating fingers which seemed to have gained a reddish tinge of colour with her words as well. She always wondered if it was easy to see because Weiss skin was so pale. Blake felt a small twinge of pride that she could effect her so much especially as Weiss hid her face behind her free hand. Their entwined fingers brushed together as she did so and reassured Blake that she was doing quite well on the romancing department. In the end they resolved the riddle of the straw as Blake noticed it could be opened up into two having been at the right angle to see it was actually a pair stuck together. It was somewhat embarrassing and it made their hearts race as they leaned in to drink and their obvious proximity seemed to make the matters worse as they where suddenly hyper aware of many a detail. Blake fixated on the red lips taking the straw and bit down on hers quite roughly feeling remembering the sensation of their touch against her own. Weiss wasn't as transfixed her overwhelming thoughts as she scanned Blake's face forced her eyes shut.

By some miracle, which left the both of them very flushed and a little short of breath, the partially to blame milkshake was consumed and the ice cream was half nibbled at mostly as Weiss very much liked vanilla and Blake had partaken a small amount thanks to how she suddenly felt she was boiling. She convinced herself it was the heating system. Neither could eat another bite when they finally raised the flag and the waiter took away the nightmare in cup form. They each payed their share thanking the staff for the delightful afternoon and the time for Blake to settle her choice on a book she wanted to buy when she gave in to the need to have it there and then. Leaning against one another they made it out of the store and lazily strolled up the streets towards the park where they had planned to spend some time and recover from the bloating they both felt. Blake shivered at the change in temperature as they made their way outside and blinked as she felt something cold hit her face. Looking upwards she bit her tongue stifling a mewl as she saw the threatening clouds and with no warning from the closed up sky it began to drizzle earning a squeak of surprise from the pair. The light precipitation soon turned into heavy rain just as they luckily found shelter beneath an archway.

"I'm so sorry Weiss," she whimpered slapping her hands on her face, "I was so into planning the perfect date I forgot to check the weather," She glared at the sky patting the raindrops from Weiss shoulders, "Even Yang told me to take care and it completely slipped my mind,"

Weiss pulled her handkerchief out from her bag and dabbing at Blake's face and hair, they were not thoroughly soaked but the rain didn't seem about to let up either and it could only get colder. Weiss frowned as she saw Blake slump by her side ears flattened and regretful a shiver jolting her every now and then. She decided to take action once she got her bearings of their surroundings and pulled at Blake's sleeve handing her the handkerchief.

"Wait here, I've got a surpise," she said darting off into the rain shielding herself with her arms as best as she could. Blake didn't have the time to stop her and before she could follow her the white braid she saw it vanish round a corner. Blake arm raised in an attempt to stop Weiss clenching loosely as she brought it to her chest in a sigh. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets contemplating her next action but was about to set foot in the rain to look for Weiss she saw a black and white umbrella make her way towards the familiar boots splashing in the forming puddles. The umbrella tilted upwards to reveal a smirking heiress who offered a hand to Blake. Her hair sticking to her face as she wore a gleeful expression. Her shoulders which had not been shielded at all were thoroughly soaked and Blake removed her scarf to drape it onto the girl hoping it would keep her from getting too cold. Regardless that Weiss didn't seem to bothered and her aura gave her a natural advantage Blake fretted over her wanting to avoid any colds that could come to torment her later. Frantically she wipes any droplets that strayed on her face and fretted over the shorter girl.

"On your list of romantic activities how does sharing an umbrella fair?" Weiss gave her a triumphant look as Blake slipped her hand in hers and offered to take the umbrella.

"It makes the top five easily if its with you," Blake murmured kissing her temple. Having the taller girl hold the umbrella made more sense so Weiss gave in with a little bit of chagrin but she took the opportunity to wrap part of the scarf back around Blake and wound her arm round her. The two revised their plan for a walk in the park and made their way back slowly enjoying the pitter patter sound of raindrops on fabric of their shared umbrella as they reached the station.

They had to cut their date short but it was still a success for the both of them as they pulled at each other to keep close. They made it back to the dorms quite early beating the sisters to the punch. Weiss hoped they had been sheltered even if she did enjoy the walk in the rain to a degree.

Weiss even suggested their last activity be a movie night and Blake gladly agreed as it was once of the few instances she would get to snuggle unabashedly with her girlfriend since they liked to watch on their scrolls and Weiss would let her spoon her from behind.

"Do you want to take a bath first?" Weiss asked making her way to her bed and frowning at the piece of paper that was left on it. She didn't recall leaving any of her notes outside and was frankly certain she had not bothered to go beyond making her bed as they hurriedly left the room in the morning.

Blake refused politely as Weiss tried to decipher what was different on her bed beyond the note she now held. "You're much more soaked, as resistant to the cold as you aren't immune to falling ill, so after you,"

"That-" Weiss was about to protest when she happened to scan the note and inhaled sharply. She stomped a foot causing her girlfriend to jump as she realized what was wrong. "That...kindhearted, oh... _dolt_ ,"

"What's wrong?"

"Ruby is on laundry duty," she grumbled almost shoving the note in Blake's nose as she came to her side, "She took our dirty clothes but I accidentally left my clean nightdress out and she must have took it as well," In her excitement she must have forgotten to put all her clothes away.

Blake let out a breath of relief, half snorting as she rubbed her hands against Weiss arms, the wet fabric was sticking to Weiss' skin and it felt quite chilly to Blake's touch. She tried to formulate a plan in a way to get the heiress warmed up as soon as possible. The faunus herself was starting to shiver and an idea which had always appealed to her came to mind.

"I have an extra one, how about I lend you mine?" Blake grinned from ear to ear. She thought the kimono would suit Weiss but most of all the idea of their scents mingling was something even better. As a Faunus, her sense of smell was above average although her hearing was her most sensitive tool and the caused her stomach to flip excitedly.

Weiss paused bringing her hand to her chin but sighed in defeat and nodded,"If you'd be so kind," Blake dove in for a quick peck stunning the girl as she quickly fetched the item of clothing. "Alright great Weiss, off to the bath then I'll bring it right over,". Any comment Weiss had on the tip of her tongue she held back as a tremor went down her spine and the wetness started to feel icky against her skin so she made her way to the bathroom. In half an hour, she came out feeling fresh and rejuvenated all warmed up and a little sheepish as the sleeves of Blake's kimono came up to the tip of her fingers. She blushed as the faunus stared at her on her way to the bath and proceeding to dry her hair trying not to be aware of familiar perfume from her clothes. They were both a little miffed to having to untie their hair and return their items to their rightful owners but they offered to repeat the activity another time.

When Blake was sufficiently warm and satisfyingly dry she found her place on her bed and allowed Weiss to comfortably settle on her lap. She pulled her in for a kiss before letting her lean her back against her chest as they perused the site on her scroll for an adequate movie. They ended up watching a favourite of Blake's when she was a kid as soon as Weiss mentioned never having seen it upon being giving a random tidbit on the film.

"It was a wonderful date," Weiss said sleepily eyes staring vacantly as the end credits rolled. It was nearly nine in the evening but she was feeling tired out and blamed it on the ordeal they had to eat at the cafe. It might have also had to do with all the excitement as of the day and Blake the purred into her neck in agreement, her chin resting on the heiress' shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun" she murmured breath tickling Weiss, "I had a fantastic time,"

Weiss giggled reaching up to rub a hand against the side of Blake's head, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Blake smiled softly pushing into the touch and welcoming the honesty.

"I love you too," Blake responded nudging Weiss cheek using her nose and receiving the kiss she was aiming for.

As the pair delved into small talk about the day and tried to find a second movie Blake felt Weiss grew limp in her arms, her sentences becoming slurred and unintelligible. She felt her own eyes grow heavy with fatigue as the warmth of their hugging bodies lulled the both into relaxing comfortably against each other. Blake peeked at the slumbering heiress in her arms rubbing the back of her hand against her cheek and poking the soft lips. Her lips curled into a smile as Weiss whispered grumbles in her sleep. As such the Faunus stored her scroll and as gently as possible moved the slumbering beauty by her side patting the blanket she moved the cover her before slipping in herself letting out a yawn. She didn't have the gall to wake her up or rather she didn't want to for surely Blake would be forgiven and in a half asleep state the idea of nuzzling into Weiss won her over. Blake settled into a position where she could place her ear to Weiss chest, the sound of her heartbeat was all it took to push the Faunus over into the most pleasant dreams. Sliding her hand around the smaller girl protectively, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Xxx

 **A/N:the first time they shared a lot of things including talking for so long they end up sleeping together. Happy (Belated) Day of the Hearts.  
**

 **I actually like this fic and had fun writing it.**


	5. Day 5: The Fox and The Cat

**The Fox and The Cat**

 **Day 5: AU**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **This is my own version of what i like to call the skinwalker au, you could say it is set in a similar world of remnant with a few changes and it is by no means an original au. It's pretty much an amalgamation of the fox!weiss au and the au where the faunus can switch to their animal trait form with a twist i've I will not take credit thank you.  
**

 **Summary: When Blake had instinctively followed the clumsy fox faunus on a whim she had never expected them to turn into the girl she'd frequently butted heads with.**

Xxx

The ability to skinwalk was as natural to the Faunus as breathing was to every living creature. It was something they could not do without and if suppressed could lead to serious health hazards. Naturally, all Faunus instinctively knew their limits and there were perks to having such an ability. Blake loved stretching out on the grass in her feline form and now that the cat was out of the bag she did it with more gusto and much less scuttling about. The way Beacon was run, there was a diversity of students enrolled and many would feel safe to shift inside it's walls, at least, when they were in trusted company. Students like Cardin were still a norm however a snark remark out of some dumbass was something many of the huntsmen who happened to be Faunus could live with. As much as it was a sour pill to swallow they were used to it. In the outside world, many of them had suffered far worse treatment and bullies were often easily disregarded although some took their pranks to far and Blake remained vigilant even in her cat form.

The large black feline rolled around the grass observing the surrounding area. Many had mistaken her for a panther when she first came out in the open. It was another trait that identified Faunus from their animal counterpart especially for the carnivore type which tended to remain as close as possible to their actual human size. She noticed Velvet who was jumping around in her other form, even though she was a rabbit Faunus, the girl looked larger than the average hare although not by much. The more herbivorous kind were often the Faunus who could mimic almost perfectly their counterparts. Many hypothesizes existed from experts all over the world, some who linked it their aura and others who claimed it confirmed the existence of just wished they would ask the Faunus instead. Beacon was the hope she had to leave a mark in the world and change that.

It had been a few weeks since she accidentally spilled her nature to the rest of team RWBY and it almost still dazed her. Her team confronting her was a big part of what kept giving her courage to mingle and school life had become less frantic, no longer keeping in check a stray hand that subconsciously tried to fix her bow, less stressing about being found out. She'd found some good friends she could talk to as well like Velvet, an upperclassman who took her under her wing without a second thought. Velvet was a lifesaver and thanks to her Blake came to know most of Beacon's Faunus recruits. However, among the faunus, she couldn't find the one she met on the first day of school, a fox she'd seen running around on campus that she never saw shifting around the most popular of their safe zones.

Blake had noticed them trotting in a frenzy in the Beacon's yard by the forest path and it had bugged her immensely. To the human students the fox looked like a sizeable white puff of fur, the tip of its ears and its paws were black. It was apparent when she asked around that nobody, not even Velvet, knew about any arctic fox faunus being enrolled. At first, when she was hiding her identity she pushed back her curiosity and skulked around the more quaint areas in the school to change and perhaps enjoy a jog for a few minutes, she'd survey the other faunus but Blake was never lucky enough to catch another glimpse of the fox. Now, as she sunbathed ears on guard with any suspicious sound she heard the pitter patter of the foxes lithe paws her hopes not quite dwindling.

From the corner of an eye she opened lazily she caught a fluff of white moving about in between bushes. The black tip of their tail was the last thing she as Blake frantically rolled onto her paws to get a better view. She was certain the fox ran panting towards the trees that lead to the forest path and something pulled her to get up from her nap and follow. No one really passed through that area and Blake had forsaken it as a good reading spot once she knew what students really used it for. She sneezed as the unpleasant memories and mushy sounds of sloppy kissing threatened to resurface. So naturally it was vacant with the exception of a lucky couple of hormonal teenagers. She decided relaying the information was as good an excuse as would come to use to talk to the white fox faunus being as sure as she was that they were not accompanied.

The cat sniffed around wondering if she could catch of something akin to the fox scent or the scent of change as she walked around the small area hoping the other hadn't gone too far in the forest. It didn't take long to hear the sound of rustling behind a set of larger trees by a secluded area in the corner by the limits of the school grounds. Blake's tail flickered as she caught sight of the pearly white skin of a taut, muscled back and her second instinct was to freeze as she realized what she was seeing. She jumping and scampered around almost tripping in her own feet as her eyes shut close. Blake pushing her head down into the grass and holding it with her paws she mewled an apology. She thanked her lucky stars she had not witnessed it in human form as she felt the rush of blood flow into her head.

She couldn't help think about it as her mind replayed the scene of the sight she had been privy to, the fox that had had haunted her thoughts had shifted into a girl with the skin reminiscent of snow and long white hair that cascaded along her back up to her lower back an-

Blake bite into her paw shaking her head to stop herself from going further. She was grateful the girl had her back to her at the time and decided to address the nagging feeling she had met this girl before yet she could not fathom where. Surely, she would have remembered someone so clumsy as this girl who left her clothes outside of a safe zone. Even adults were warned never to leave their possessions so haphazardly or choose dangerous places which were uncommon to their brethren. Yet, the itch to put a name to the person was nowhere close to being fulfilled as none of her friends fit the bill. White hair, petite, soft looking pale skin painted a baby pink with exertion, killer back muscles...a name did come to mind and it was an impossibility. Weiss Schnee was not a Faunus.

'Psssh nice going Blake, we may have gotten closer and sorta got over our differences but that-'

"B-Blake?!" the gasp caused her ears to flatten as she spun round to look up at the fox Faunus. Her eyes widened as she took in the shocked blue eyes and the familiar scar running from her forehead to cheek. Something akin to a mewl and a hiss escaped her lips.

" _What?_ "

xxx

Blake made her way to her safe zone in a rush, a bathroom guarded by the surly third year who was polishing his antlers and stopped only to give her a nod. His friend almost slipped on his feet to avoid Blake as she darted past them into the stall she kept her bag in. She dressed as quickly as she could her hands running on autopilot as her mind flipped through a thousand and one questions.

'This had got to be a dream and it better stay pure this time!' She felt her heart was about to burst and a sharp pain in her throat as she tried to suppress her emotions. Blake wasn't even sure what she was feeling at the moment beyond a grave confusion.

When she slipped back towards the corner she had left Weiss, with a little difficulty as the large tree which the heiress had been leaning against greatly resembled a number of others by the forest entrance, Blake was surprised to find her sitting in the shade leaning against it. If she were in the same situation, rather than a confrontation the cat Faunus would have slithered off to seek refuge somewhere.

 _'I wonder if she's brave or just stubbornly prideful'_ she thought pushing her elbow against a branch to make way to her.

She was hesitant to disturb the resting heiress but they didn't really have all the time in the world and the more she prolonged the less likely it would end well when she ran off to their dorm room. That didn't sit well with her so she gulped pinching her thigh and took it one step at a time. As soon as she was about a metre away from Weiss all the whole pondering how to politely call out to her, the hand covering the misty blue eyes fell away to reveal them narrowing down on her and Weiss beat her to the punch.

Blake flinched as the smaller girl openly glared and took off to stomp towards her as she scanned the cat Faunus' confused face. She stopped right in front of Blake who instinctively too a step backwards as a finger was darted straight up to her nose.

"Where you following me?" Weiss managed to bark in a low tone.

"N-no, I j-just-?" The accusatory finger stabbed into her shoulder cutting her short.

"Did you catch wind of some rumor? I should've known it couldn't end well,' she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Known what?" Blake stepped forward towering over the other as red hot anger blinded her thought. Blake's heart fell at the insinuation, "That an ex member of the White Fang would make you uneasy?"It was the only thing she could think of that made sense and she felt her stomach churn.

Weiss bit her lip angrily turning her back to Blake."That's not important you've overstepped my boundaries!"

"Fancy _that_! I thought we were supposed to trust each other,"she spat back walking around Weiss to stand on front of her once more.

"I know what I said and I meant it Blake!"Weiss growled low and threw her hands up in frustration as she spun round once more, "I wasn't expecting to become best chums after one team spirited speech!". Blake opened her mouth with a snarky comeback but a pop in her ears caused her to halt as she noticed a change in Weiss which the latter did not. The surprise cause the cat Faunus to simmer down a little as she tuned out the ranting was difficult to concentrate on her anger as a white tail flickered restlessly right into her face.

"Oh, you're in heat," the comment slipped off without a thought put into it.

"E-Excuse ME!" Weiss swiveled round menacingly looking up to Blake and almost bumped noses with her. If looks could murder she felt Weiss might have been able to push her to spontaneously combust there and then.

"No No _No,_ that's not what I meant, it's what we call it,"Blake raised her hands defensively, hoping the open palm Weiss had ready raised could be stopped,"the heat of the change not the...other one,". It seemed to work as Weiss furrowed her brows and dropped the hand slowly to her side.

"Listen, listen," Blake started licking her lips as she reorganized her ideas and decided to start over, it wasn't going to do them any good if they bickered and she still wanted to believe in what Weiss had told her, "What I wanted, was to help a fellow faunus who seemed to be a bit lost,"

Weiss sulked, her tail twitched downward closing around her leg, "I was not lost, thank you," she mumbled with a dignified huff.

Blake's ears fell to her scalp and the deadpan expression she gave Weiss seemed to bring her out of her lecturing mood. "Okay, let's both stop and listen, screaming angrily at each other has only brought us choas," She shuddered remembering how the last time it happened had almost broke the team apart. Weiss nodded apparently on her same train of thought and her shoulders drooped releasing her tension at the called ceasefire.

"First, you might want to shift your tail back," Blake pointed downwards to her leg and found the heiress amply lost at what she meant as she followed her finger and gasped.

Weiss grabbed at her tail shaking in it and causing Blake to almost choke on her own spit at the scene, "Why does it always just come out when I don't want it to!" She let the offending appendage go as she heard Blake's chortles and placed her hands on her hips disapprovingly, "Would you stop laughing! Give me a second,"

Blake decided to go with the flow as the mood lightened, smiling sympathetically,"You should leave it, it suits you,"

Weiss responded dryly as she closed her eyes to help her focus, "Ha Ha Ha,"

"Does it often happen?"

Weiss half opened one eye and shook her head. "I'm usually very careful in public although I can't deny it hasn't happened before with my sister," Weiss waved her away without further clarification. "Now shush and let me concentrate,"

The cat Faunus had an inkling of what she could be fumbling for her to accidentally shift however she let the heiress focus until her tail was gone in a misty white cloud poof. Following Weiss triumphant nod, they remained as still as statues and merely stood in front of one another awkwardly dawdling and waiting for the other to speak. The only sound was their shallow breathing and the leaves rustling in the wind. Blakes eyes darted from a branch above the fox faunus' head to look back to Weiss as her hand that clutchedat her elbow. Weiss was keenly interested in Blake's foot which shifting and dug into the soil. Ultimately, it was the heiress short temperament that pushed her to give a suggestion.

"How about..." she began before giving a little cough, "We each ask one question at a time?"

Blake looked back at Weiss and mulled over the idea, the compromise sounded fair enough for both parts and it proved Weiss words that she was willingly giving her a chance and her trust were not conjecture. However, their conversation was cut short as a couple of voices coming from a very well known secluded area by the wall. The giggles and breathy tones as they whispered saucy compliments at one another that would haunt them soon followed and Blake took it as their cue to leave.

Weiss gave a disgusted look, "Perhaps we should reconvene, _quickly_ "

Blake mirrored her look and motioned for her teammate to follow, "I know just the place,"

xxx

The rooftop was vacant as Blake had suspected and the pair settled by the fencing sitting at each other's side. There weren't many students outside except the ones looking for a quick training session or a relaxing nap in the sun. It always amused Blake how small they look from high up.

"You go first," Weiss murmured looking oddly guilty, "I did jump to conclusions, sorry about that,"

Blake scratched sheepishly at her neck, "Well I did catch you mid shift, I gave you a shock,"

Weiss gaped at the implication and Blake's smiled faltered as she realized her teammate had not noticed exactly when Blake had snuck up on her.

"I didn't see anything! I just saw your back," Blake added defensively but her eyes moved downwards before she could stop them as she completed her sentence. Weiss eyes widened and she placed her hand behind her back covering her bum and Blake was fairly certain she dug herself into an early grave,"I swear I turned immediately," It was a weak addition and the cat faunus was now ready to meet her maker due to her innocent mistake.

Weiss face turned beet red and she looked ready to fume but instead of shouting at her as Blake supposed she would she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You...should go first,"

"S-sorry," she choked weakly.

"And erase that from your memory," Weiss added hotly

"Right,"

Blake tried to concentrate on her whole lot of questions and she pondered which she should start with. It was easy to exclude the more invasive ones which could be kept for a later stage and when the girl was more comfortable with someone knowing. It took her a few minutes to decide how to start and how to phrase her question that Weiss had started playing with her nails inspecting them in boredom.

"Well the first question I'd like to ask is _how?_ But..." Blake began in a lighthearted tone.

Weiss rolled her eyes before looking her dead in the eye, "I'm not about to explain reproduction to you Blake,"

Blake gave her the best annoyed expression she could master. "Fair enough," Blake conceded placing her chin on her hand,"Does anybody know?"

"My sister, she showed me everything she could but she learned from trial and error," Weiss replied looking forward, "My mother obviously, and you,"

Blake thought it made sense, the fox faunus had seemed clumsy to her and there was a lot of difficulty in learning to shift without guidance. Blake was impressed that the sister's had managed so well by instinct alone. Then again it also explained why Winter Schnee had left for the military following her graduation from the academy in Atlas. It must have been difficult to teach her sister discreetly. She had not mentioned her father either, and Blake joined the dots on many of her presumptions. There had always been rumors revolving around the Schnee family and Madam Schnee's disappearance was always on the front of the gossip.

"My turn," Weiss clapped her hands enthusiatically, "What did you mean by 'heat'?'

Blake smiled eager to explain and happy that the other seemed curious to learn about the another side of her,aside they both shared even if Blake couldn't quite believe it yet. It was natural that she'd want to know, yet in her circumstances, and by the way she talked about the White Fang, Blake had thought of the worst but Weiss seemed comfortable with her own situation then Blake would have thought and rather keen to make sure only the trustworthy knew than disgruntled.

"The heat of change as we call it, is when sometimes Faunus feel this urge to shift and can't stand still until they do," Blake tone entered a monotone lecturing style akin to Port's and Weiss nodded listening intently, "It's less frustrating if a Faunus keeps a steady schedule for changing,"

"That explains why I always feel high strung," Weiss cringed remembering how excruciating it could be and how it always made her fatigued and at times, a tad cranky, "I used to shift every month or so, now I manage every 2 weeks,"

Blake shook her head, "It's got to be at least once a week, or else it can stress you out and bring your heat more strongly and much more frequently," She took a moment to think about anything else she wanted to add and recalled the incident with Weiss' fox tail and added, "Not to mention it's probably why your tail has shifting accidents, it happens if a faunus in heat and big emotions collide,"

Weiss pursed her lips bringing her hand to her chin as she thought,"I'll keep that in mind," She sighed lowering her voice to a whisper and rubbed her fingers into the bridge of her nose, "That's going to be hard,"

"You can always keep to your fox form, no one will think it's you," Blake blurted, "We could say you're an old friend of mine from my old days,"

Weiss snorted pointed at her scarred eye, "This might be a dead giveaway,"

"Not necessarily," she replied bumping shoulders in encouragement leaning some of her weight onto the smaller girl and looking over her shoulder, "Eye scars aren't exclusive to you Schnee, besides it would help you to keep any popping tails in check,"

"Sounds like you've got a plan, I'll think about it," Weiss pushed back tilting her head to smile at Blake. They hadn't noticed how close they were with Blake leaning towards her until Weiss looked up and the pair almost bumped noses. They jumped in surprise flushing at the proximity and sat straight up once more averting their eyes to look forward. Blake glanced at Weiss and felt a tiny bit of elation at the redness colouring the girl's pale neck. It was a nice change of pace to see her smile serenely in her presence, it was something she had been feeling since they came to terms with Blake's past, and she wondered if there was any way she could keep Weiss looking as peaceful and joyous as she did now.

"My turn, although it's more of a request, you're free to decline," Weiss said happy that she avoided any awkward stutter considering the odd palpitations she was having. Feline ears perked right up and she gave Weiss an encouraging smile turning to face her once more. It gave Weiss the push she needed to swallow her pride knowing she wouldn't be chided for asking help in the matter. This wasn't the Schnee mansion and there wasn't anyone like Klein or her sister that could help her out now. Having Blake for an ally, it shook her to the core to notice the wave of hope she felt wash over her.

"Do you think you can teach me some tricks and maybe give me some helpful tips?" she asked trying not to break eye contact with Blake, "Maybe I could offer you a coffee and we could...talk,"

Weiss never had a friend that understood her plights except her sister. And she had always felt like a burden for the already struggling Winter even if she tried to not think about it, if she could have a companion like Blake, whom she could trust, their support for each other could be more equal. It was also pleasant to think there could be someone who liked her for everything she was and still wanted to spend time with her. Weiss felt her heart thumping in her throat and could barely swallow waiting for a reply.

"I'm more of the tea sort but a date sounds nice," Blake grinned sliding her hand on top of Weiss. The latter could barely contain her excitement as she took a hold of Blake's hand.

"Thank you Blake," Weiss said squeezing Blake's hand in between her own, "If there's anything I can do as well, don't hesitate, I-"she swallowed hard before continuing, "I want to learn more about you as well, I really want us to trust each other,"

"Yes, talking would be nice, for the both of us," Blake murmured liking the idea of having a confidant and being one at the same time. The mutual feeling of the arrangement could probably lead them to become closer and the cat Faunus lingered on the possibility of something more. Blake lifted her free hand lightly grabbing at an invisible chalice, "A toast to our newfound relationship," Weiss raised a brow smiling at her poor acting.

"Hear, Hear!" she replied mimicking Blake and bringing their knuckles close together enough for them to touch.

Weiss almost felt like the invisible weight on her shoulders had slackened and she was definitely more confident of what the future had in store. Truthfully,she had been weighing the idea to come clean but years of secrecy and fear of showing any weakness left her stepping back at the last minute. She frowned lightly as she remembered there were still people she wanted to tell, "I hope I get to tell Ruby and Yang without all these hiccups, and without having them see my bottom,"

Blake snorted but ignored the jibe opting to be comforting and rubbed her thumb on the back of the hand she still held, "It's ok, Ruby and Yang will understand, so take it one step at a time,"

"I know, thank you, truly," Weiss said softly, she didn't notice her tail had made itself present once more until felt something slide through it. Her tail had inadvertently spun round Blake's waist and partially settled on her lap. Bemused and slightly elated Blake gently stroked the tail to its black tip marveling at it's softness. Weiss groaned slapping her free hand on her face but she couldn't hide the smile that was forming.

"Maybe we should start with a little bit of a relaxing run to calm your need to shift, cat vs fox edition," She teased settling on the area where they could shift in peace until the other felt comfortable with more inhabited placed. "I know a good route we won't meet people on," Blake giggled under her breath as the tip wiggled every time she pet it and the way Weiss pouted in reaction only caused her smirk to grow, "Then we can have a good long talk about how you keep your fur so luscious,"

Weiss' mood seemed to brighten at the prospect of having her very first lesson not to mention her first run with someone else since her sister took off for the military and decided to take the offer. She couldn't hide forever after all, so she might as well be prepared and most importantly she would not be alone in this, not anymore. It ignited emotions in her heart that had dulled in the years of being a trophy doll daughter very similarly to the time she had defeated the knight and won her right to choose her future. Weiss wondered if it was the feeling of truly being alive and proud.

"That's sounds wonderful," Weiss said taking the next step forward and hoping that one day she could share this feeling of ease that filled her heart with Blake.

Xxx

 **A/N: I want to write more of this au...like their first lesson but that will have to wait for 's also many who headcanon fox as Weiss faunus au (I personally hc arctic fox or white wolf) so I won't claim this initial idea as mine (If anyone remembers the original ideas authors I'd like to credit them).**

 ** _Bonus:_**

 **Blake: By the way, what's your actual trait, I've never noticed anything**

 **Weiss: -taps her nails- I file them every night Blake before sleeping**

 **Blake: Oh, my dad has the same problem**

 **Weiss: my sister has it too, her nails get pretty sharp**

 **Yang: Oh kinky**

 **Blake: Yang!**

 **Weiss: HEY**

 **Yang: sooooo what are we talking about exactly?**

 **In the meantime enjoy the rest of monoweek 2018. Until tomorrow fellas!**


	6. Day 6: The Mundane things

**The Mundane Things**

 **Day 6: Superhero AU**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **I took the opportunity to write older monochrome and to introduce my cute monokids. Inspired by the incredibles so its basically sort of a The Incredibles au.**

 **Summary: Fighting crime is an every day norm for the Schnee-Belladonnas but there is no greater satisfaction than coming home to family.**

 **A/N 2**

 **The hero aliases are:**

 **Firecracker: Yang**

 **Redhood: Ruby**

 **Snowfall: Weiss**

 **shadowcat: Blake**

 **Just to let the story flow without needing to explain and also because i'm actually liking those names**

xxx

Their very first meeting had been confusing mess to say the least. Blake had not realized the pretty young lady sitting across her was fishing for excuses as much as she was to reschedule her interview up until she was chasing the bank robbers down the street even though she wouldn't have dwelled on it. Her pager bleeped insistently and her eyes darted from her side to Weiss Schnee, the up and coming musician and songwriter of the year, an interview she had begged her boss to give her. She cursed under her breath watching the as Weiss finger's tapped at her phone excusing herself politely and wracked her brain for the nicest possible way she could word her need to dart out of the room. It seemed she didn't have to as her interviewee spoke up a second before her.

'Ms Belladonna, would you mind if we-"

"Ms Schnee, I'm terribly sorry would it be possible to-"

They stopped as their words mingled into one another and let an awkward silence settle between them until Weiss tittered behind the pal of their hand at the coincidence of their attempt to speak at the same time.

"A-after you," Blake said sheepishly clapping a hand on her jeans pocket at the annoying vibrations coming from her pager.

Weiss smiled softly her business like picture perfect persona cracking for a moment, "it seems I must ask you to forgive me, some personal business has come up and i'm dreadfully sorry, do you think we could reschedule?"

Blake incredulous at her stroke of luck nodded fervently jumbling up her words as she tried to convey her sincerity. "No, no, no, not at all," Five years of journalism including chief of her school gazette seemed to vanish in an instant as Blake met the musician's gaze and marveled in awe at the striking blue of her eyes. It had occurred to her that Weiss was a beauty yet the thought was now very prevalent in her mind as the girl extended a hand in appreciation and its softness left her in awe. Weiss was very courteous buy amusingly awkward in showing her appreciation. Blake took the hand in hers and they both lingered in what seemed to be a staring contest before they parted with the promise Weiss manager would contact her soon enough.

The cat Faunus was soon running effortlessly jumping atop the rooftops of Vale, Gambol shroud cutting any distance that seemed insurmountable when required and she her scroll held by her ear as she listened to the apologies of her partner, "I'm sorry Shadowcat, you and one other hero from the agency were close by, nobody else,"

Blake groaned knowing fully well how understaffed they were currently as an elite force of super villains had started to expand their groundwork recently. The armed robbery she was called for smelled like a good solid deal initiated by Roman Torchwick a notorious thief who loved employing new 'toys' at any possible occasion. She doubted he would be at the scene with his recent alliance with the Fall group. The fact that half the staff was also on vacation did not help her case and all of the employees were permanently on call for the rest of the month.

"It is what it is Firecracker," she said sniffled piteously in mock dismay.

She heard her partner chuckle through the phone, "Was she _that_ hot?" Blake rolled her eyes but her lips curled into a smile.

"Incredibly pretty," she whined confiding in her best friend always did better her mood.

Yang whooped causing her faunus ear to twitch at the loud crackle it caused to be transmitted through her scroll. "Oh you have got to tell me _all_ about it," In that instant she landed on the roof of the bank and darted to the edge where as she had predicted a vehicle was parked in wait. She could smell the ranched fuel from up top as it was left on ignition. "I was interviewing her, what do you expect us to have done,"

"Well, a kiss between questions wouldn't do no harm,"

Blake could hear the mirth in the words and sighed. "We're professionals, Yang,"

A snort came through the line causing Blake to frown as she observed the perfect area to land and sank Gambol Shroud onto the wall opposite her.

"It would have made a warm welcome from Atlas," she guffawed at Blake's insistent denying.

"I had no inten-" Blake pursed her lips and reconsidered, Firecracker could burn in a verbal confrontation as much as she did in a fist fight, so it was best to limit her arsenal, "I arrived at my destination,"

"Oh come on you gotta give me some juicy details, par-"

She cut the call taking the leap and planting her feet solidly on the wall. She couldn't see anyone as of yet and let her grip slack on Gambol's ribbon slipping into the shadows in the alleyway and thanking her lucky stars that the criminals had yet to get away by the looks of the vacant premises by the armored van rumbling by the building for a quick getaway. It would have been a nuisance to get them in the monstrosity if they ran for it. She prepared herself for a fight sliding silently towards the driver's seat but to her surprise there was nobody to be seen. Not a second later she heard noises coming from the main street and she quickly made her way to the commotion. It was evening so there should not have been many passersby especially on a weekend.

A man flew towards her and she dodged to the side just in time readying her stance only to realize he had come at her back first. The creature on top of him growled low and spared her but a glance pining her whimpering victim to the ground. It was made of a pure white substance, haze seemingly rising from its body and tipping the cat Faunus that she was probably late to the party. Turning to the scene behind her she found the hero in white, rapier thrust into the neck of her shivering opponent who held his hands as high as possible. His companions behind him were trapped, one with his legs stuck in ice and the other glued to the floor face down in the frost.

"Snowfall," she whispered recognizing the hero from the description Yang's younger sister, Ruby, had given them of her new partner. The girl hailed from Atlas and Blake didn't know much about her except her power, Living Ice, and her appearance. The woman knocked out the criminal with a swift hit to the head before turning her attention to Blake clutching at the red scarf round her neck. Their faced each other head on Blake saw a glint of recognition behind the mask of the white clad hero further causing her to gasp in surprise. She knew those gorgeous icy blue eyes. And Snowfall knew the golden ones widening as she made her way towards her reinforcement.

"I see, Shadowcat?" Snowfall said tentatively peering curiously at Blakes face who could only nod dumbly, "I suppose we can go ahead and reschedule over coffee?"

She licked her lips letting out a small chuckle, "It's a date, I hope,"

xxx

Days turned into weeks and their rescheduled interview became a routine hot beverage date as Blake gained the courage to ask Weiss to meet following the completion of her Q&A. Weiss had been flustered by the invitation but eagerly accepted. As the weeks turned to months they found themselves guarding each others back as their partnered up with the sisters on more difficult missions. Their small rendezvous soon turned into dinners and as they learned more about one another what made them tick and what brought them joy, the months soon turned into years.

Blake reminiscence of their first encounter was cut short as she made her way back to their house driving almost in a trance up until reaching their driveway. Nostalgia wafted through her and Blake noted how luckily it was their feelings had flourished. They might have had their differences, Weiss family business who kept a grip on Faunus slavery behind the excuse of nobility to prosper and Blake's Faunus heritage had made quite a break in their relationship in the first few weeks they started acting as a unit of four. Not to mention her past as a sort of anti hero in the White Fang, although nowadays Adam was her nemesis she could not deny he was her ex-. He currently was referred to as the leader of the Fallen Fang, a group of extremist and terrorists claiming to fight for faunus rights to hide their thirst for blood had also impacted greatly on the matter. In the end, Weiss sincerity in cutting ties with her arrogant father and Blake's resolve to put a stop to Adam ended up bringing them closer rather than putting a wedge between them. And the years they spent together Blake treasured most of all as she now had a home with Weiss to return to.

The lights in their living area was turned on and as she suspected she found her wife snoozing on their sofa. The moment she had set foot in the room however her eyes fluttered open and Blake greeted the groggy Weiss with a small wave dropping her bag by the door.

"Did I wake you up love? Sorry," Blake walked over towards her and leaning down, resting a hand on the arm of the furniture as she planted a kiss on the top of her head. Weiss moved forward to rest her head against her lover's chest gripping the limb dozily.

"No, I've been on edge all week," she covered her lips with a hand as she let out a yawn, "It's not like I can sleep very deeply right now,"

Blake cooed slipping her arm around Weiss and another under her legs pulling her into her lap as she scooted into place to take the seat on the sofa.

"And the kids?" she murmured rubbing her hand along Weiss back.

Weiss closed her eyes nuzzling into Blake's neck, "Asleep, they're trying really hard, Reavey especially it's endearing and frustrating," Blake interrupted her with a small kiss on the temple and the two shared a brief kiss. "I need this week to be over so we can be with them more again!"

Blake nodded ruffling Weiss hair rubbing her chin against the top of her wife's head. They had tried to work from home as much as possible so they see their kids at the very least but it had been very difficult to give them the attention they deemed necessary. Eboni more often than not would throw a tantrum when she couldn't get Blake to join her in playtime and her younger twin Wynne was obedient but the pitiful look of disappointment she gave them when they couldn't read them stories was heart-wrenching. Weiss had bought two and a half bookstores worth of children stories to make up when they finally would have the time to apologize although they'd last a lifetime. Their week had been hectic to say the least, and handling a family and a secret identity in a mostly normal neighborhood had been exhausting with overtime and miraculously they had managed it.

"Should we go to bed?" Blake whispered eyes drooping as their shared warmth lulled her.

Weiss hummed approvingly at the idea, "You need your rest,"

Blake had been especially tense with Adam being so close to being detected on their radar yet never passing near enough to get more than a few hints of his activities. It was frustrating and she had passed a few sleepless nights over the matter. Their worry seemed to project over their eldest most of the time, little Reavey who had taken it upon herself to look after her sisters as much as a eleven year old would. This included reading them stories, giving them her toys and doing whatever the terrible two asked her to and they could be positively mischievous. Eboni would take full advantage and Weiss still could not believe yesterdays prank where she had found Reavey covered in paint from the watercolors they had received from Winter in christmas. Luckily she could wash out the colour from the skin but the girl's tail had been positively soaked in purple and blue. The bathroom had been a nightmare to clean after.

Blake stuck out her tongue in mock disgust at the thought, "I do not approve of moving,"

"We could stay here," Weiss proposed settling more comfortably into Blake's lap, "We'll be sore in the morning,"

Blake mused at the idea letting her head hit the back of her seat, "It would be a good excuse to skip work,"

Weiss smacked her lightly in the chest but Blake merely wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller woman and she purred contently while bringing her close. Weiss kissed her neck happy of the display of affection and the tiny vibrations coming from her wife seemed to lull her into a state of semi consciousness. Blake's mind wandered to the tasks of following day, they both should have the morning off and she was looking forward to spending family quality time. They would be able to make it up to the kids as well.

"Shall I take care of lunch tomorrow?"she suggested running through a list of their favourite dishes, the ones she could remember putting the largest smiles on the kids. A quick trip to the general store close by early morning and she should be able to gather what their currently dusty kitchen cupboards lacked.

"I've got the laundry done today," Weiss said sleepily, it meant they had more time for each other before the kids woke up and less chores, "I could help you cook,"

Blake chuckled low, "I'd love that,"

They began relaxing into each others embrace and neither seemed keen to make their way to their bedroom the distance to their queen-sized mattress an absolutely aggravating and impossible obstacle. The cat faunus' eyes had closed completely when a sudden crashing sound echoed throughout the house and the couple jumped with the unexpected sound in fright.

Blake had to hold onto the sofa as it swayed digging her nails in the leather material as Weiss who always seemed to have a sixth sense as a mother was gone within seconds and cat faunus was hot on her heels only slowed down only by the drowsiness gathered from a day's worth of exertion. She found her petting the head of a large bipedal wolf shivering in her arms in the kitchen among the remains of a jug. Blake rubbed her eyes incredulously and inspected the whimpering creature as Weiss cooed words of comfort. She knew those anxious golden eyes very much like her own. She knew them very well and that grizzled colour fur could only be...

 _'Reavey?'_ she thought letting her initial confusion grow tenfold and moving towards the pair trying to figure out if she could help even if her mind was spinning wildly. Dream or not it was still her kid, yet she couldn't remember when she fell asleep. Although there was one other explanation...

"What happened little one?" Blake said softly rubbing the tears away from the muzzle. She gave a questioning look to Weiss earning a sheepish smile as she mouthed 'today'. It was past midnight and it was the promised with her daughter who had discovered her superpower just that day and wanted to surprise Blake stopped her from excitedly revealing the tale. She was sure the ample amount of videos she had taken with their camera would make up for it and that there could be a possibility there wouldn't be any incidents till morning. Weiss was obviously proved wrong much to her chagrin.

Reavey sniffled but thankfully even transformed she retained the ability of speech and explained her predicament in one whole breath, "I was dreaming I was being chased by werewolves and t-then when I was running I noticed I they weren't chasing me we were a pack and it was so much fun... before I woke up,"

She hiccuped and couldn't speak as more crocodile tears spilled and Weiss embraced her. Blake nodded pulling them away from the fragments of glass and got them to sit down. Reavey was almost as tall as Weiss now and couldn't fit comfortably in a chair and had to make do with the floor. The pair looked at one another and Weiss scuttled out of the room returning with three cushions they could use to huddle next to each other. They would take care of cleaning once their child managed to calm down sufficiently and hopefully human once more.

Blake managed to help the child breath evenly and she continued her story, "I woke up because I was thirsty but I saw my hands and I couldn't turn back like this morning,"

"Wynne loves stories with werewolves,"Weiss sighed, it was probable that the younger of the twins had convinced their older sister to watch anything and everything with wolves involved. Reavey had a fervent imagination and the hectic atmosphere in their household mixed with the information overload from the stories must have triggered the transformation.

"It's alright honey," Blake stroked her back soothingly, "Your body is getting accustomed to your power, it might be difficult at first and frustrating but nobody will be angry at you for asking help,"

"Ma and mama, you're so so busy lately I didn't want to be a nuisance," she looked down observing her own hands and feet with a mix of fear and childlike awe.

Weiss scoffed at the idea, "Silly girl," She rubbed gently at the base of her ears watching the girl's eyes droop sleepily. "We're a family, it doesn't matter what it is, you can ask anything anytime, understood?"

Reavey nodded and took a deep breath, "Does that mean we can ask you to go to the park next week?"

Weiss and Blake smiled softly at the request. They shared a guilty look with each other and nodding at their spouse they both knew what needed to be done.

"As a matter of fact..." Blake grinned nuzzling the silver tinged fur of her neck, "we can go tomorrow!" They would both have to call their office early morning but they doubted director Ozpin would be against a rearrangement of their work schedule at this point in time. They both had a few people owe them some and they could probably manage a few days off as well. Blake was not about to let Adam wreck anything else in her life as he had her teenage years and she knew Weiss who had always been scared to become her parents felt the same.

"Really?" she sung eyes wide in disbelief. It tugged at their hearts that they had placed such a burden on their kids. They had explained to Reavey and the twins why their parents would be gone for work a bit longer avoiding big words or scaring them. The fact they would be hanging around their grandparents place for some time helped tame their and Kali were happy to have them and their grandchildren adored them so they had not protested and they understood the situation.

Reavey's tail swung dangerously close to Weiss old ceramic vase and the parents laughed gleefully at the ecstatic reaction. Running a hand through her white hair, Weiss took the girl's paw in her own and placed the other on her shoulder.

"Yes dear, we're so sorry we made you feel so lonely," she said making a mental note to repeat the apology for the twins the next morning. Blake took the other paw in her hands having similar thoughts to her wife's.

"I hope you can forgive us," Blake said repentant.

Reavey merely nodded showing off great white canines as she grinned, "That's okay, we knew you guys would come back to us, it was just a bit lonely I guess,"

"Thank you Reavey," Weiss smiled feeling pride at being the mother of such brave children, "Now let's help you shift back so we can all go to bed,"

"I'd like that," she yawned opening her maw wide.

As Weiss got the child to breath evenly as Blake suggested they recreate the conditions for transformation after her sense of unease was dealt with. The cat faunus suspected she couldn't turn back because panic had taken over unlike her first time changing were her sisters and Weiss had congratulated her and the shift had felt safe. It was also true that Reavey couldn't immediately change back to a little girl the first time either so reminding her helped her feel she would eventually manage.

"Imagine yourself as you were," Blake whispered as her daughter closed her eyes and nodded, "You're reading or playing with your sister, anything works,"

"Yes, I think I get it,"Reavey licked her lips and grunting in concentration as she gradually became smaller, more human, until she was back to the pajama clad 11 year old. Reavey opened her eyes at her parents gasps and laughed giddily at stubby fingers clapping them once then twice before throwing herself in Blake's arms.

"The jug," she whispered clutching her ma's shirt remembering how parched she still felt.

"Don't worry about it, tomorrows a big day," Weiss ruffled her hair and wished her good night. She quickly sweeping the broken pieces of glass and dried the spilled water as Blake took Reavey back to bed grabbing her a glass of water to sip.

Blake returned just as she returned finished tiding up,"She fell asleep in my arms,"

"It must have been exhausting for her," Weiss said making her way back into Blake's open arms.

"I'll call in the agency in the morning and get them to put us on stand by status," Blake announced as they swayed on the spot to no particular rhythm.

Weiss seemed ready to protest but Blake pulled her in as quick motion and dipped her wife for a short sweet kiss. As she was helped back up onto her feet Weiss was left speechless in surprise. Blake was always up for the little surprise kisses but stress and frustration had kept the pair apart and the feeling of elation at being together returned strongly.

"I know, stopping Adam is important for the white fang cause,"she said her tone serious, "Confronting him for me is important, but I don't need to be the one to find him, I don't want to obsess over that man,"

"Blake..." Weiss cupped her face and Blake leaned into the touch placing her own hand on her wives.

"He took so much of my life, of _myself_ , Weiss he's not worth losing anything else for," Blake brows knotted kissing Weiss' palm to ease her concern.

Weiss expression softened lips curling into a proud smile and she flung her arms around Blake squeezing as hard as she could. "You're right," Looking up lovingly she happily planted a sloppy smooch onto her wives lips and Blake placed her arms around her shoulders pushing into the kiss in an almost feverish need. "Even superheros deserve a break,"

"Yes, and speaking of breaks," Blake glanced behind her to the kitchen clock and grimaced at the hour, "Let's continue in bed, tomorrow is going to be a fun day,"

Weiss laughed fully aware their little devils would be asking for weeks worth of activities, "I can't wait," she replied, and honestly really couldn't. Being a family was as super as their life could get after all.

xxx

 **A/N: I read it really quick to check so there might be a lot of mistakes here and there. Sorry about that.**


	7. Day 7: Family Gathering

**Family Gathering**

 **Day 7: Family**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **This happens after Blake has already met Winter. Its Weiss turn to meet the family!**

 **Summary: Blake's and Weiss first trip to menagerie isn't action packed or filled with danger but Weiss can't help but feel the same nervous tremor she was used to pre-battle as they made their way to Blake's house to meet the Belladonna's. She didn't know if she was prepared for the but step but she wasn't about to back out**

xxx

'Would you like to meet my parents?'

Weiss had expected a big question and _this one_ she had already been one part eager and the other part terrified to receive. Perhaps a small part of her hoped it could be any other important couple activity proposition as Blake took her towards the bed and asked her to sit down. It had been endearing watching her fidget in front of her and resist the urge to pace whilst explaining the situation. It had ended up in Blake walking around in an almost circle as she stepped there and here during her speech. Once Blake had mentioned she had come clean to her parents about seeing someone an alarm bell had rang at the back of Weiss head and her heart started thumping loudly in her ears.

She was happy for Blake and she was sure this day would come yet the sense of foreboding mixed with that of anticipation and she blurted, "Are you sure it's ok for me...to go?"

Blake's smile faltered. she had expected the nervousness, maidens knew how much she had been excited to the point of nauseousness when Weiss had asked her to meet her sister in Atlas. Nonetheless, she had gone with trepidation albeit a little bit of fear of the big sister status Winter carried as Yang had warned her of the possibility. Regardless of her status among the White Fang of both old and new Winter had given her the benefit of the doubt after a rather stressful test.

"Your sister was nice to me," Blake smiled kneeling to put a hand on Weiss knee, "I believe in you like you believed in me, and most of all they're my parent's, they'll love you"

"So she did say something to you,"

 _"Weiss,"_ Of course she would zero down onto that one thing.

"Hmph," Weiss closed her eyes taking a minute to compose her thoughts. It was worth a second attempt to try and coax Blake about her secret conversation with Winter alas there were more important things to mull over. Blake pulled off her best kitty pout almost immediately making the poor victim of the stare regret her insecurity. She really did want to go but status and one battle with the Faunus did not change her family name.

"That's not it, your parent's aren't the problem, don't get me wrong I want to meet them but...," Weiss bit her bottom lip slipped her hand under Blake's thankful she was the only one to see her so vulnerable, "do they want to meet me?"

Blake's cat ears twitched upwards once more realizing what worries afflicted Weiss. She brought the hand up to her lips touching them to the back of it, "I can't promise it won't be difficult but I talked to them, I told them what a brave, beautiful," She stopped to give another quick peck, "Gentle and kind girl you really are, and they want to meet you just as much as I want it,"

Weiss giggled at the pampering, "You flatter me," A small pause followed by a sigh, "You convinced me, I'll go, it's important for me too, I want to do this too,"

" _Thank you,_ "

"No, Thank _you_ for listening to my worries," Weiss leaned forward and Blake rose to meet her for a forehead touch. They were all smiles and giddiness once more as ample kisses being shared as they discussed the matter of their trip.

xxx

"Are you sure?" Blake asked her, a 3rd or was it a 4th time, Weiss wasn't sure as she nodded in a huff. The heat in Menagerie was bearable but her skin was used to less aggressive sun rays and the straw hat Blake had offered her was itchy to say the least as much as did it's job to provide small comfort. The sooner she was out of the blasted searing heat the better.

"I'm here as Weiss, your significant other, not as a Sc-"Weiss stopped herself glancing around and huddling closer to the other before continuing in a hushed tone, "Not a Schnee,"

"Alright, " Blake snorted placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close before whispering, "Weiss _Not a Schnee_ ,"

Blake was touched at the gesture or avoiding any clothing that had her family emblem. She didn't like it and she knew it made Weiss uncomfortable proud as ever she was yet it was Weiss that had insisted as she didn't want to bring any tension to the inhabitants of the island. It was a wise choice even if it didn't sit well with the both of them nonetheless it was one they had to take for many reasons.

As they neared her home, Weiss curiously peeked around the huts and side-streets greeting amiably the passersby who blinked in surprise and waved sheepishly at the pretty girl in the striped sundress. Blake felt a spark of pride amidst her embarrassment although she'd rather the boys ogled a bit less. She shyly smiled back at a couple who nodded at her with a knowing grin and was glad that Weiss seemed not to noticed until she felt a tug at her hand when said girl stopped walking. Blake was even more happy that the disgruntled whispers her keen sense of hearing caught from certain other Faunus went unheard to her girlfriend. She pursed her lips and blocked them out remaining on guard for any possible was narrowing her eyes in the direction of her house and if she had not been raised as a proper lady she might have been gaping.

"Does everyone have to have that reaction," she rolled her eyes pulling an amused Weiss along, "Just...don't," she warned seeing the teasing glint in the others eyes.

"Fine, I suppose I'll just remind you Ms kettle, that you did have your fun when you saw my family mansion," she replied in a rather pompous tone.

"That was Yang," Blake reminded her swinging their linked arms between them in trepidation as they reached the front door. "I just encouraged her a little,"

Weiss didn't have time for a smart comeback although she managed a stern glare and her hand involuntarily squeezed Blake's. In reassurance her girlfriend bumped shoulders with her earning a weak smile in return. As they both took a deep breath Blake ventured to knock at her door only for it to open before she could even make contact. Her excitement soon turned into a bashful sort of discomfort as her parents came into view. Her mother was practically bouncing on her feet and Blake would have loved to dig herself into a hole before anything awkward could happen.

"So," Ghira towered over them in all his height inspecting Weiss with a critical eye, "The illustrious Schnee visits our humble abo-,"

As soon as the words left his lips Kali with her pleasant smiled quickly elbowed her husband in the gut and at the same time Blake who was about to chide her father. The only thing that caused her to bite her tongue was Weiss who pulled on the hand she was holding.

"I'm just Weiss," she said ignoring the twinge she felt in her gut and keeping her tone cordial, " I don't think I've done anything to merit the title illustrous, Mr Belladonna,"

Blake's parents seemed to regard her with awe as she smiled radiantly at the pair. Kali placed a hand on her husbands arm patting the man out of his stupor in bemusement. Blake tensed but stepped as close to Weiss noticing how stiff her shoulders seemed to be almost to the point of shudders. She had to trust Weiss to work it out on her own, she knew how stubborn she could get about it.

"Please," Kali said throwing a warning look at her husband, "no need to be so formal, Kali and Ghira will do, right dear?"

Ghira coughed into his fist as both his girls narrowed down on him with a stern stare and he nodding at the unspoken warning, "Yes, yes of course, do come in," He waved an arm moving out of the way as Blake placed her palm against the small of Weiss back pushing her gently inside.

Xxx

Dinner would have been spent in awkward silence had it not been for Blake's mother. As soon as the four of them had seated in front of the best of the local cuisine, Kali had was dead set to show her hospitality and slip in any means to get to know her daughter's sweetheart. From subtly asking about her favourite dishes to offering more food to Weiss who ate slowly and in tiny nibbles, they were soon conversing naturally.

"You need to eat more dear to grow as big and strong as my husband," she said placing a hand on Ghira's shoulder as he bit into a rather large piece of his roasted fish. Blake was thankful she had been cutting her own slice as Ghira halted mouth half open to nod in the most serious manner he could master. She threw a grateful smile at her father when their eyes connected and he gave her a curt nod.

Weiss seemed pensive as she regarded the couple, Blake couldn't help but worry as she noticed how often she found her observing silently her parent's antics.

"Everything ok?" she whispered sliding towards Weiss. Blue eyes blinking in surprise, she snapped out of it almost immediately raising a hand to her ear at the ticklish sensation of Blake's breath by her ear.

"Oh yes, I was just wondering if my small stature might be because I eat very little," Weiss gave her the strained smile she would sometimes when there was something upsetting her. Blake let it slide making a mental note to ask when they retired to sleep and could share a moment of privacy.

"Mum was joking, Weiss," she said with a soft smile as her parents gave a soft laugh. Blake would have to let it slide for now.

By tea time, even her father's gloomy expression softened and Blake joined Kali to prepare a few snacks and hot beverages as the evening brought with it a light draft. Weiss was happy to feel the chilly breeze and welcomed the change from the heat of the morning. She tried to keep focused on the pleasurable feeling instead of the man sitting across from her. The same overbearing silence from before was creeping into the room and Weiss forced herself to keep her gaze on Ghira as he stroke his beard. He was looking straight at her but his eyes were unfocused telling Weiss he was deep in thought. Years of galas and parties forcing a polite smile and her devoted attention to some gawking patron of her father's as he went on gushing on her for once came in handy in a way that eased her tension and kept her from rudely averting her attention as she would have liked to.

"You are very much like your grandfather," Ghira finally spoke having decided to do away from formalities.

Weiss expression mirrored her confusion and Ghira leaned forward resting his arms on his lap, rubbing a hand over his knuckles.

"I'll be frank, when Blake told us about you, I wasn't very _thrilled_ ," he said. Weiss had expected it, she had noticed him watching her like a hawk planning it's descent on its prey and she guessed now that they were alone he could take that leap.

"I presumed," she replied curtly, "On behalf of my family, please allow me to apo-"

Ghira raised his hand signaling her to stop and she found herself shutting her mouth with a pop.

"Do not apologize," he inhaled rubbing his eyes tiredly, "It is not about what you did not do as an ignorant child," He slipped back sitting straight and looking ever a proud and powerful in his posture. With the dignified air he radiated, Weiss had little difficulty seeing in him the Faunus leader of the original White Fang. "Right now, it's about what you will do as part of the generation paving the future,"

"What we will do," she repeated in a low voice speaking more to her own self than to Blake's father. It was something she never stopped thinking about.

He gave a stern nod. "You've come far, Blake has spoken proudly of your growth, she believes that meeting you has given her courage and the perspective she lacked," He smiled ever so fondly. "Team RWBY gave her a place where she could move forward,"

Weiss felt her cheeks heat at his words. Blake had always been affectionate in her courtship yet remained reserved to an extent. These words she'd heard Blake hint at them but to know she had spoken so lovingly about them to her father caused her stomach to jump.

"May I ask?" he ventured as she tried to cool down her face with her cold hands, "What do you think is best for our future?"

Ghira stroked his beard and his expression remained serious. Weiss couldn't identify whether he was testing her or not yet she supposed this whole heart to heart might have been a way to gauge her character. So in the end she decided to be honest, the hospitality she had been shown and the love that was clear to her deserved a reply that came from the heart.

"I don't know," she sighed playing with the edge of her sleeve. Perhaps, she could have at least sugar coated her blunt honesty and the thought caused her to pull at her sleeve feeling hotter by the minute. "There's...a lot that is very uncertain,"

The threat of Salem and her forces was looming even if they had done their best to protect Mistral and Atlas, until they stopped the master of the Grimm, it was only a matter of how long they could resist. There was also the matter of the White Fang the burden of reestablishing the peaceful organisation was placed on the Belladonnas, at least until a suitable and trustworthy high leader to replace Ghira was found. Weiss had seen how invested Blake was especially since Adam was not yet arrested. She always marveled at her strength and hoped to be supportive on the long journey ahead. Her family's status on the matter was also a large factor in the struggle she was ready to work on and Blake was just as ready to stay by her side as she tackled cleaning up her father's legacy.

Ghira did not seem to mind how vague her answer was, he listened carefully and conceded that he may have expected to much of a child who was barely old enough to be considered an adult. Time would eventually tell and the girl before him did not strike him as the cruel tyrant that her family was famed for.

"There is one thing I'm certain of," Weiss smiled in the elation of revealing a secret she held close to heart. Blake and her team were the only ones who knew at this point. Yet she felt the need to prove her determination to Ghira, his fatherly demeanor pushing her to take the lunge in faith. "When I think about my dreams, I imagined a future I would be proud of the person I became, I would not be my family name..." She closed her eyes recalling the very first time the need to be more had manifested. It had been her sister who opened her eyes when she struggled to understand what she was really good at and which were the lies of people who loved the status that came with the family name. The Schnee sisters were too proud to live as puppets, even so they were too young to be anything but a display of their father's status. Winter despised it, fought against it by cutting herself from it and Weiss realized how she wanted to be so much more, she wanted to make things right. Weiss wouldn't part ways from the Schnees she wanted to take them back.

"I want to make a name for myself with my own achievements, with my own hard work," However there was one thing that had changed since she had escaped her father's clutches. She was jittery with the bubbling feeling of the new addition to her dream, "I want to bring glory to my family name, make amends and I want to do it together with the people I love,"

"And Blake is one of them?"

"Oh," she murmured joyously, "Blake is _the_ one, I love her," Her eyes almost bulged out as the words slipped one after the other and the heat coloured her cheeks a reddish hue.

Ghira's lips curled upwards contentedly. "I trust Blake's judgement, I'll have you know, nonetheless a father must worry, there are many who will oppose you both,"

"I understand," she said her shoulder's drooping remembering the looks on the Faunus that recognized her, white hair and icy blue eyes were very common in her family and not so much outside of it, "Yet, it's something I know Blake and I can handle together,"

"Then you have earned my trust," he placed a hand on his chest bowing his head, "I only wish for Blake's happiness,"

Weiss felt the need to return the gesture bowing her head in mutual respect, "Blake has given me so much,I hope to do the same for her,"

He clapped his hands causing Weiss to jump in her seat frowning at the broad smile he gave her.

"Now then, I've always liked a bit of good music with my coffee," he made his way to one of his shelves in a corner. Weiss noted it was filled with music records of every genre that could be played on computers beneath albums of books on the subject. She recognized a few she had read as a child when she was still learning the piano and before she focused on her singing.

"Oh that would be lovely," she breathing in relief as it seemed the question and answer session was over and Ghira's mood re-markedly improved. She wondered if Winter had instilled the same tension in Blake she had felt as she scanned the records curiously. It had seemed their conversation had brought them close enough to spare a few words to each other when they met after their outing. Blake had even recommended books to Winter and she was happy their relationship had improved although it did make her feel a little left out. Her eyes settled on a particular cover interrupting her thoughts as the familiarity struck her.

Her little gasp stopped Ghira as he slid a finger mumbling to himself the best choices among his collections and sliding them out ever so slightly as he reviewed them.

"Is that a first edition of Cyan Bell's debut album?"

Ghira's gaze moved to Weiss and he couldn't help but grin as he pulled the album, "I guess we have a winner, remarkable for someone your age to know of this gem,"

Weiss couldn't stop herself from entering a monologue on the artist and the Faunus matched her enthusiasm with his own elated commentary. In turn he recounted how he had managed to obtain tickets for the musician's very first music performance and it had been one of his first dates with Kali. The pair spent the rest of the evening in deep discussion that they did not realize their significant others had slipped in as soon as the music began until they were handed their respective drinks in hand. Blake sat right next to Weiss sliding a hand around the girl and pulling her against her side. The gesture flustered the heiress who had an inkling her confession to Ghira had not been quite as private. The way Kali was watching them, the knowing glint in her golden eyes as she cuddled into her husband's side, merely added to her impression.

Xxx

Blake had lead them to their shared room an hour later. Weiss throat hurt from all the musical banter she had shared with Ghira and felt oddly satisfied by the drained sensation coursing through her. It was almost akin to the aching tiredness that followed a particularly good training session. The water bath was particularly soothing to her nerves that were still recovering. The two of them prepared for bed in silence relishing in every small contact as they passed each other.

Blake pressed a kiss against Weiss temple as she tended to her hair, "I'm getting my bedtime tea, would you like anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you," Weiss replied stroking Blake's cheek absentmindedly. After they shared a quick peck Weiss returned to releasing the knots in her hair brushing in a slow and steady rhythm. She tilted her head grabbing the long white locks and pulling it to her front. She raised her hand lifting the heavy strands along with her limb and making a mental note to remember to trim it. It had grown quite bulky and it was certainly longer than she remembered, she had not touched it since her escape from Atlas and it was high time she took care of it.

"Shall I help you with that?"

Kali drifted to her side with the extra blankets she had brought hadn't heard her slide door open and wondered if Blake had inherited her sneaking skills from her mother. She mentally chided herself for being so unguarded even of she was with people she trusted. Blake's mother placed the items on the table by the bookshelf and extended a hand to Weiss. Hesitant at first, Weiss lowered the brush and slowly placed it into the open hand. The smile she was presented with made her feel shy as Kali patted the chair inviting her to take a seat.

"Don't worry, I don't bite dear," she teased as Weiss didn't move an inch or a muscle at that merely staring at the chair.

Weiss patted her night dress and in an almost mechanic motion made way to her trying not to be obvious about her rush to respond after her confusion. The bemused Faunus slid her hand gently along her hair before slowly adding just enough pressure to smooth it out but not to snag in any knots. She raised the long locks in her hand to reach the end and worked in a calm steady bunched up hands began to relax in her lap and she felt the need to close her eyes and enjoy the tickling sensation through her scalp. She never knew it could be so relaxing, the Schnee hairdressers were more interested in making them all look prim and proper for this activity to ever be pleasurable. The throbbing of her head after all the pulling and clips that were stuffed into any up-style for some reception had left her very picky on who she allowed to touch her hair.

"Your hair is so soft, you'll have to tell me about how you take care of it," she almost sang in delight, "Blake's hair has been looking glossy, I see who I should thank now,"

Weiss sat up poised and happy at the compliment, "Oh it's just a few natural remedies after washing, I can show you how I do it, if you would like that,"

"That would be lovely," Kali was positively beaming as Weiss slipped into an excited lecture about the importance of taking care of one's appearance. Kali had a few pointers of her own and even promised Weiss to write down some helpful tips she could use for her hands. Her swordplay was her pride yet it left her hands quite calloused.

"You've made such a wonderful impression on my husband," Kali said as she retrieved a ribbon from the nightstand, "I thought I should let you know,"

"I'm...touched," Weiss simmered uncertain of how she should respond.

"I agree with him of course, our daughter thinks the world of you, and I've seen how you look at her," Weiss fidgeted in the chair in her embarrassment feeling her ears a tad hot and causing Kali to give a soft laugh of amusement. "No need to be so shy, it makes me happy you feel the same,"

"My husband and I, we both agreed that our children shouldn't bear the sins of mistakes, that is why we'll make sure the White Fang will remain in our people's hands this time," Kali said somberly surprising Weiss in her change in tone, "I'm sure it's a little different in your case, but we don't blame you,"

Weiss exhaled slowly and deliberately trying to control the wave of emotions that seemed to be hitting her in waves. She was in awe of Blake's parents their humble way of accepting people, of being willing to give someone who others viewed as a symbol of their kind's misfortune.

"I...thank you, but inaction would can also be considered compliance,"she was surprised to see the determined expression reflected in the mirror of the vanity in front of her as she spoke stoically, after all her team had been through, Weiss wondered if it was why she felt so much stronger now, "I want to take the family name back and right all the injustices smeared in the name of the Schnees, that's all,"

It felt strange admitting it but she could not deny it filled her with purpose to word it out. She could see Kali nodding in the mirror. "It's actually a little selfish,"

"Nothing wrong with being a little selfish," she said in encouragement smoothing the hair on the back of her head as she brushed through it. She spoke no other word on the matter evidently satisfied with the reply.

"Is this alright? Anything I should adjust? Perhaps I'm adding to much pressure," Kali asked making sure the girl was comfortable.

"Oh no, ma'am, this is lovely," Weiss eyes fluttered open touched by the concern, "I can't thank you enough,"

"Oh please call me Kali, besides I should be thanking you," Kali giggled stopping for a moment to pet Weiss shoulder, "Blake has not let me brush her hair ever since she entered her rebellious teenage years,"

"Blake, rebellious?" she whispered glancing back with a spark of curiosity in her expression.

Kali nodded, "She's a quiet one my child, but she takes after her father in being a tad feisty," She gave a small wink that caused Weiss to fidget as a red tinge peppered her cheeks. "I have pictures if you'd like to see,"

"MUM!" the sudden shout from behind them interrupted Weiss affirmative reply.

Her mother which Weiss suspected nothing could phase her laughed softly under her breath as she continued to delicately pull part of Weiss hair letting half of the white strands fall and tying the rest with the ribbon, "Oh you finally decided to join us Blake dear? It's quite cold in the corridor,"

Blake walked over to the vanity placing the tray she was carrying onto the table and ran a hand through her black tresses rubbing over a flattened war. She felt a little abashed at being caught having missed the opportunity to slide into her room as the conversation turned somber. Frankly, it was cute seeing Weiss uncharacteristically quiet in her shyness.

"I have enough for both of us if you want some tea mum," Blake offered with no intent on falling for her mother's teasing taunt.

Kali placed her hands on either of Weiss shoulders in satisfaction of her work, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll let you have your alone time," Blake had to hold in the urge to groan as she presented the glass of water to her girlfriend. She squeezed Weiss shoulders, "There, all done, isn't she pretty Blake,"

"Incredibly so," Blake agreed.

Weiss felt the urge to hide behind her hands at the sudden compliments and pouted at Blake who used the opportunity to push the attention away from her.

"Dork,"she mouthed at Blake who smiled smugly before she sipped at the water thankful for the refreshment.

"Well then, good night girls," Kali waved at them as she made for the exit. Blake took the tea in her hands and wished her a good dreams as Weiss returned the greeting with her thanks. "I'll have to steal your girlfriend for a nice girls day out someday be warned," She winked at Weiss who almost choked on her water leaving a very entertained Blake to rub circles on her back as her air pipes cleared.

"Your mother is a woman to be reckoned with," Weiss chuckled laying her empty glass back on the tray, "I like her...spunk,"

Blake moved closer humming in response, "I'm happy you're having fun," She had been a little worried of the outcome of the day but felt relieved to see her parents mellow, especially her father.

"I should warn you dad is probably preparing a playlist for you,"

"Oh I look forward to it," she said wrapping an arm around Blake, "He's very..." She quieted down as Blake gingerly placed her arm around her shoulder letting Weiss lean into her, "fatherly,"

"Weiss?"

"I'll admit I'm a little jealous," she sniffed a little miffed at the gnawing feeling she had been experiencing at times during the day. Blake pulled her closer with an arm nuzzling into her hair as she cooed.

"You know, me too,"

Weiss glanced upward raising her brow. The confused expression tugged at Blake's heart strings and she planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"After meeting Yang and then your sister, as an only child it felt like I missed on some fun," she admitted sipping lightly at her tea. "See, it's no biggie,"

"You're starting to sound a little like Yang," she scoffed turning to settle into an embrace. Her relaxed expression as Blake stroked her hair helped ease the cat faunus' concern. Blake knew it was a sore subject for Weiss and it was never easy for her to handle it as she found herself lucky with being blessed with loving parents.

"That's a good thing, Yang is a force to be reckoned with," she commented finishing her drink and setting the mug back on the tray.

"I suppose so," Weiss agreed before fixing Blake with her most chastising glare, "It doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily for giving her Winter's number,"

Blake laughed at her mopping girlfriends hiding in her chest and returned the embrace lifting her in a bear hug and relishing in the cute squeals, "It was for a good cause I swear,"

"Fine," Weiss humphed as she was put back down on her feet. An idea popped into her mind as the excitement of the day kept the weariness of traveling at bay. "The night is still young I suppose..." she lingered on the last syllable tapping a finger on her lips, "There is one way you could make it up to me,"

One of Blake's ear flattened to the side at the smoldering look she was given and she tugged with her arms pushing Weiss t come closer until their foreheads were touching. It was her favourite thing to do, as it let her get a good look at Weiss face and the slight curl of her lips as they embraced sent a jolt of electricity to the tips of her toes. She could feel the warm breath on lips as they parted in anticipation and purred in response as to Weiss fingers gingerly caressing her hair aiming to scratch at the base of her cat ears.

" _Gladly,"_

Xxx

 **A/N:this was longer than I thought it would be, this is definitely post haven and post atlas, I feel like the faunus in menagerie would know Weiss is on their side from the battle of haven but I don't think they'd all be comfortable with a schnee just yet and some would probably be still against her. The road to redeem her family name is long but I believe our favourite heiress can do it. Since I wanted to focus on meeting Blake's parents I didn't get to write much of the conflict. i'll look forward for schnee belladonna interactions in canon as well. I do hope we get to see the contrast between families, it would be a nice development for the monos too. Until next time. See ya.**

 **Note no 2: Once again I read this lightly bec busy day ahead. I apologise for any mistakes and hope you all like this.**


	8. Day 8: Our Dance(Anastasia au)

**Our Dance**

 **Day 8: Free day**

 **Monoweek2018.**

 **Weiss singing once upon a dream dramatically everybody. Also please listen to the musical's ost especially the song In My Dream, which largely inspired this fic**

 **Summary: As the days went and Weiss struggled to sort the foggy mess that was her past the more Blake saw the Princess in her memories. It should have been a good thing yet Blake could not fathom parting ways any longer. The least she could do was enjoy this one dance that was just for them (Anastasia au)**

xxx

Blake paced along their cabin mumbling to herself as the boat swayed and their lantern tinkered on its stand. Weiss laid on her bunk her back to them ignoring the rambling to the best of her ability, trying to get some rest and hoping with envy that she would soon join the snoring Ruby on the bunk on top in dreamland. Yang sat cross legged on Blake's bed scribbling on her journal until she could no longer stand the clicking of her partners boots.

"Blake, buddy, how about you take a seat?" Yang pleaded shutting her notes with a snap, "The ship's rocking plenty without your help,"

"We've barely made it out of Mantle alive Yang and she's got so much to learn," Blake hissed throwing her hands out towards the Weiss.

Yang grimaced as Blake's temper seemed to flare at any form of reassurance the blonde would throw at her, "Alright a derailed train threw our plans off the rails a little bit," A small smirk was already forming on her lips, her partner glaring daggers.

 _"Yang,"_

Yang raised her hands in a motion of surrender, her smugness didn't falter but she did have to admit they were having a rough time taking Weiss to Vale's city of Beacon. Ever since they found the girl resting in the ruins of the Schnee's palace in the old capital of Mantle it was one risk after another with the Grimm hot on their tails and a strange stroke of bad luck followed them. They couldn't back down now, not after they found a perfect doppelganger of the princess. If anyone could fool her majesty Winter, it was _their_ Weiss with her pale skin, her white hair and misty blue eyes that could easily belong to a real Schnee. It didn't hurt that she shared a name with the lost princess either.

"You need to calm down partner, besides, Weiss is a fast learner," Yang said trying to sound as persuasive as she could.

"Yes, but we still have to go through etiquette, the family tree and it wouldn't hurt teaching her to read," Blake tapped a finger for every one point she mentioned looking almost on the point of hyperventilating.

"I'd like to be kept out of your squabble, thank you very much," Weiss whipped up to glare at the pair levering on an elbow before she scoffed at Blake, "And I can read perfectly fine, although I wish I hadn't entertained the thought of borrowing _your_ books,"

"Now listen he-," Blake faltered as the implication in Weiss words sank in and felt the heat rise up to her forehead and down to her toes if that was even possible, "Wait how did you, no..." she stopped raising her arms to hide behind hands and took a deep breath trying not to groan. "Don't answer that actually, just..." She sucked in a quick breath and pointed a finger at the girl, "Everyone has their guilty pleasure,"

Weiss rolled her eyes turning to sit before slipping out of her bed, "Oh yes, sure, and yours sure is _guilty_ ," She moved past the flabbergasted cat faunus announcing the need for some fresh air.

"One more point to our snow princess," Yang chuckled falling onto her back and wiggling until the mattress took her form. It was early enough to not warrant the need to get up anyway.

Blake could only stare mortified at the cabin door closing in on her face. The snickering from the top bunk further fueled her embarrassment and she almost contemplated the idea of jumping off the ship. Yet she could not get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

Yang seemed to notice or perhaps she read her thoughts, "Anything else you want to share?"

"She can read," she grumbled shoving her hands in the pockets of her trousers. The implication was not lost to the sisters.

"School is a thing Blake," Ruby ventured but she couldn't help but agree with the points Blake brought up, "Weiss seems smart, she probably...uh" Ruby looked down at her sister who simply shrugged. "She got a few lessons?"

"Alright let's say she's good enough to learn in a few lessons but her name?" Blake huffed crossing her arms.

"We've been through this, she's about the princess age, maidens know how many Weiss' there are out there," Yang said weakly, she couldn't deny there was certainly too many coincidences. Yet as con men coincidences and facts could never be the same and they had to have proof.

"She looks exactly like Lady Winter," she pointed out shaking her hand and glancing at the cabin door. Could she really be just grasping at straws.

"Alright, but if she is the lost princess isn't it a good thing?" Ruby's lips curled up, "We would be heroes instead,"

Yang nodded, "That would be a nice twist to our story,"

Blake blinked momentarily stunned. It was true, why would it be a bad thing? Why was she so against it? It would be like killing two nevermores with one stone, they would get their money without conning anyone and avoid the need to disappear and Weiss would find her family and figure out her hazy past like she dreamed to. However, if her hunch was right it would mean the two of them didn't belong in the same world and it didn't sit quite right with her.

"I...I'm going out for a bit," she stuttered rubbing her sleeve over her eyes.

Ruby looked at Yang with a frown as the faunus trotted to the stairs leading to the outside.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Yang shook her head stuffing her hands behind the back of her head, "No, it's just something Blake needs to figure out,"

xxx

The sea remained choppy following the night storm that had passed. The frigid breeze that gently blew through her hair was nothing compared to the howling winds of a few hours ago. Weiss found it pleasant, it reminded her of Mantle although she could do without the nauseating swaying of their ride. She found she did not like the ocean all that much, it was vast and mysterious and she did not like not to know, it was a little bit like her memories. An empty misty slate that could lead her to nowhere depending on which course she set sail. And yet here she was unable to look away as she crossed her arms on the railing and lowered her head to rest on them. She passed a hand through her hair noting that it had almost gotten to her shoulders as it grew this past few months since she had left the orphanage.

Heaving a sigh in exhaustion she wondered if she should attempt to sleep once more but it was likely to be futile. The dreams that had plagued her in her childhood returned in the past nights with an intensity that left her sweating and cold as soon as she awakened. As the years passed in the orphanage she had grown accustomed to the inexplicable nightmares especially when she was particularly stressed, the screams, the red hot fire and the sensation of fear as she was pulled into the freezing snow and she waddled after the frantic figure in white. She was used to the frightful ones, it was the new pleasant ones that Weiss could not quite explain and trickled a sense of dread into her frantic heart. It was always the same sequence of events, the figures in her dream were too scrambled like static rendering them unrecognizable as they sat around a table chattering in the snow with the exception of the girl in white. Weiss knew the girl was older from the way she would smile down at her, a small curl of the lips whenever she saw Weiss coming. The girl was composed and stood in the gardens covered in frost in what seemed to be a dress that ought to be to light for the weather. Even if the picture her mind projected little unclear Weiss could see a poised air of dignity even though she could not have been older than 12 at best the girl radiated elegance she watched the frozen lake in silence. Her dream self always approached her in haste with a jump in her step and to her delight the girl would notice her and positively beam reaching out for her hand. There was always a name on the tip of her tongue she could not quite recall. Even now her head throbbed in protest as she tried to reach for the name never quite grasping it. All the while she wondered if rather than a dream it could be a memory.

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled her and she grabbed the rails in a panic pushing away from them. She spun round to face Blake who flinched at her sudden jerk and Weiss immediately relaxed seeing who it was, leaning back onto the railing. Blake furrowed her brows as she took in the sight of the girl's pale face. Weiss had never been tanned to begin with but had always had a healthy creamy coloration which had been replaced by a yellowish pallor. Blake was not at ease floating on top of gallons of water herself yet she did not like the look of the dark circles under her eyes and the uncharacteristic slouch.

"Yes, yes, I-" she replied holding one hand to her heart, "I was just lost..." She took a small shaky breath in, "...in the scenery,"

Blake walked over by her side mimicking her posture, their arms almost touching. Weiss frowned as she felt goosebumps rise at the near contact, the cat faunus had been privy to invading her personal space as of late and she found it irritating that in every occasion it was only an almost touch and never quite close enough to do so even in such vicinity. Blake smiled softly at her ignorant of what was passing through her mind, "A lien for your thoughts,"

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes finding the question ironic but replied curtly, "Right now, believe me, they're not worth that much," It was all she could do to join the dots struggling to push the pieces of the puzzle that were her notions into their rightful place. Blake didn't seem convinced as she rubbed a hand over her nape. "Alright, maybe I may be having second thoughts," Blake didn't respond and Weiss took the opportunity to keep on going as she fiddled with her thumb. "Lady Winter obviously loved her little sister if she's still looking for her after all these years, I know I said I'd do it but I really believed going on this journey could be fate," Weiss groaned drooping dejectedly and staring at the foaming waves hitting the side of the ship. "I went to Mantle's palace because I felt the need to and when you invited me I felt that pull inside again to take the leap but the closer I get to the truth the more jumbled up I feel,"

"I-I'm scared,"

Weiss hid her eyes behind the back of her hand, lips trembling. Blake didn't quite know what to do, the woman had been prideful and never faltered from the first time she had set eyes upon her. She took a step closer and slid her arm around her pulling Weiss closer from her shoulder as gently as possible. There was no signs of protest and she was content to stare at the horizon until the shuddering stopped completely.

When Blake was certain the other had regained her composure she ventured to ask, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Weiss shook her head, Blake was no longer holding onto her but their arms remained touching and she felt oddly heartened by the warmth that was shared between them.

"No, we shook on it, I want to see this through," she said nudging the other, "Besides, I've never been this close to remembering something before I started traveling with all of you," Blake wasn't certain if she found Weiss' stubbornness in keeping her word endearing or frightening. It dawned on her that she was being frowned upon as the shorter girl looking over her face and tapping a finger on her chin, "Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about you,"

Blake raised a brow at her sudden curiosity, the four of them had not asked any question and were simply content to leave their relationship as business like as possible. After the ordeal on the train and their encounters with a couple of grimm, especially the beowolf who would have almost chomped off Blake's head was it not for Weiss intervention, they had become more comfortable with each other yet if she recalled they never asked about the past. The sisters, half sisters really, had a complicated backstory, Yang was the daughter of a bandit and Ruby's mother had vanished into thin air leaving their father to raise them as best as he could and Weiss did not have a past beyond her fragmented memories of what could have been so Blake knew better than to ask. On the other hand, her own childhood had been filled with hardships as a faunus but as her family served the Schnee's she had it better than most.

"I was the kitchen help in Mantle's royal palace," she admitted feeling the urge to share. Maybe it was the fatigue from all the traveling or the itch at the back of her head telling her that it might jog something more than fond nostalgia.

"Is that why you know so much about the royal family?" Weiss asked a spark of inquisitiveness flashing in her eyes. Blake hummed in affirmative although she felt torn, she wanted to help their Weiss however if by chance Weiss was a Schnee, they would have to part ways and she found herself at odds with that premise. It would mean that they did not belong in the same world and the more she thought about the princess from her childhood, the more she could see the similarities in the woman that stood by her side.

"Y-yes," she stuttered trying to choke the need to run away and averted her gaze instead, it helped Blake a little that she could not see the excitement in the icy blue eyes. "I used to sneak in and try and catch a peek at the princess,"

"Did you ever manage?"

"Most of the times," she puffed her chest proudly, if there was anything she was good at it was not getting caught, the skill came convenient even now as she scammed the rich, "Although, lady Winter was not easily fooled," Blake shivered at the memory. "She was really mad the first time and I almost got beaten by a princess,"

"I guess hiding behind some tacky curtains wasn't the best plan," Weiss giggled and she could easily imagine the scene. The young scrawny faunus shriveling under the scrutiny of the king's eldest daughter as the youngest peeked curiously from over her studies.

"Not it wasn't, the princesses knew the palace even better than I did," Blake chuckled feeling a little sheepish at the silly mistake her younger self had made. There was the nagging sensation that she had missed something important that always manifested as a twitch in her faunus ears. She couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. "I tried again and again, in the end the princesses gave up and let me be, Lady Winter even taught me some words, and its how I learned to love a good book," It had been once or twice and Blake doubted the Lady even recalled something so insignificant but to her it was a special memory.

"I don't think her majesty would approve your current choice in romance novelizations I must say,"

"Be quiet would you!"

xxx

It was Yang that interrupted their reverie as Blake continued to share stories of her past endeavors. Weiss had closed her eyes, dry and heavy as they were as the warm rays on the sun washed over her skin and rested her head on Blake's shoulder up until she felt the clap on her back. She resisted the urge to shriek instead whipping round to glare venomously at the brawler as Blake rubbed her aching back most likely sharing her sentiment.

"Come on lover girls, It's a beautiful day to learn some royally good moves," she clapped her hands waving for them to follow. Blake shrugged at the questioning look Weiss gave her and the pair trotted after Yang. She brought them to the large empty space at the forecastle of the ship were they were greeted by a slow, somber melody of a piano coming from an old phonograph record that scratched at parts. It was a soothing tune that reminded Weiss of the drizzling rain in the night and a room filled with a single light and she found herself wondering what the sense of familiarity could mean.

Yang didn't give her time to dwell on it as she gestured toward the two of them, "Well then, go on then,"

Blake was shaken for a moment as she turned to a curious Weiss and looked behind her to find no other possible individual Yang could be addressing. Swiveling round pointing a finger to her chin incredulously she was met with a snort.

"Who else?" Yang trotted towards her pushing her to an inch away from where a bemused Weiss stood with little effort, "You're the one who has been complaining about how we're behind schedule,"

Blake was about to protest but Weiss surprised them lowering in an short and fluid curtsy. The cat faunus chewed at her bottom lip glancing back at Yang who prodded her back.

"See she's a natural, didn't need to show her," she grinned digging into Blake's shoulder blade with her pokes.

Blake shuffled a few steps back inclining into a low bow and gulping as she offered her hand to Weiss. Running her fingers through the white strand of her pulling it over her ear Weiss took a confident step forwards almost pressed herself to the Faunus who ghosted over Weiss hip hesitant to grip. Blake was vaguely aware of her icky sweaty palm and was about to try and wipe it clean if not for the slap that shoved her poor limb onto the bony hip. Letting out a yelp she glared down at her dancing partner only to find their noses almost touching. The only thing that consoled Blake was that it appeared that they had _both_ stopped breathing at the proximity until Yang smacked their lower back. Weiss would have flung herself at her had she not been holding hands with Blake.

"Concentrate!" she mock growled arranging their posture roughly and smirking all the while as she skipped away giving them some space.

Blake took a step back and then another to the side testing their reaction time together. Weiss following a second later and she felt a flutter in her gut as she watched the muddy boots counter the pacing of her own black shoes. As Weiss synced with the rhythm of her steps and Blake allowed herself to look up to her beaming partner all the more frequently as their tentative choppy walk started to resemble a dance more and more. With a little bit of Yang's directing and Ruby's insightful cheers Blake was no longer slouching and Weiss trusted her to lead letting her body shadowing her every move. They didn't even notice as the sisters soon mumbled their excuses having fake passports to prepare for their arrivals and Blake caught herself stuttering a reply to whatever excuse Yang gave her as she pulled Ruby from her collar directing her back to their cabin.

"You're doing great!" Blake coughed trying to free the knot in her throat.

Weiss gave her a quizzical look, her lips twitching in bemusement, "I'm merely following you as you guide me in circles, we're hardly really dancing,"

"Well you haven't stepped on my toe and you've already mastered the posture," Blake grumbled, "That's really all you need to do,"

"Well,thank you, kind ma'am," she giggled,tone mocking as they entered yet another loop twisting round until they were feeling quite was asking to stop, Weiss didn't really want to as Blake furrowed her brow eyeing her in a curious manner.

"A lien for your thoughts," Weiss prodded hoping to transmit some courage to the cat Faunus. Blake's head snapped up to look at her and she flushed once Weiss gave her the best smile she could master, teeth white and unnaturally clean. The girl had always been very adamant on a good state of hygiene and Blake always caught her smelling of something fresh tickling her nose whenever she got a whiff. Suddenly, as she stared into the vibrant, blue eyes she nodded in determinations feeling the need to come clean now that it felt like this may be the last time they would be alone together. The closer they got to Vale, the more Blake knew she would have to part ways soon enough and it felt like a knife was being twisted in her gut.

"What would you do if Lady Winter turned out to be your sister?" she swallowed throat dry, feeling pins and needles running about her skin.

Weiss seemed to mull over the question and her feet stopped moved, her grip on Blake ever tight and causing the latter to come to a stop. "I don't think I'll know until then," Blake's shoulders drooped and her expression must have shown her disbelief and slight annoyance as Weiss held a snort, her hand moved to Blake's chest."Does it matter Blake? Can't I enjoy our now?"

Blake expression turned sorrowful, "Wouldn't it make things more painful then?"

"Aren't they always?"

Blake took a step forward pressing her forehead into the other's, their hair prickled as they nuzzled. Weiss moved her arms to lock them around Blake's neck, the cat faunus own were swung around the smaller girl's hips. As their chests pressed together, neither was very certain to whom the frantic heart beat belonged to.

Blake sighed, "How can you be so brave,"

"I just don't want to lose anything every again," Weiss breathed out from her nostrils amused at how Blake would fixate on the word courage, "I'm much more scared of regretting never trying, aren't you?"

Blake's arms fastened around the princess' waist as she hid her face into her neck, "I don't want to say goodbye," Weiss felt her neck become wet and pressed her hand against Blake's hair, stroking gently and soothingly.

"I'm here right now Blake,"

Weiss words coaxed her out of hiding, their noses touched and Blake's thumb pressed against the scarred eye, wiping any tears that formed. A giggle escaped her lips and she nodded fervently pulling the girl closer as carefully as possible least she shatter in her arms and the dream would hands found her shoulders and they dug in painfully. It was soft, warm, sloppy and just a little salty, yet both of them couldn't have imagined a more marvelous first kiss.

xxx

 **With this last fic end RWBY's was a fun ride and i'd like to thank all the organizers and wonderful content creators for this amazing week. I know it's very much cliffhangery but I get to angst a bit don't we all know the ending to this movie don't we?  
**


End file.
